Heartless
by Heights93
Summary: AU. Sequel to Helpless. Emery and Michael embark on a trip to Hell and back before Michael finally chooses a side.
1. Prologue: Guidance

Michael sat on the leather arm chair waiting for Evander to reply. He had taken a long pause once he had told him that Emery wanted to search for her demon mother. Michael didn't know how to help her in her search. Evander being who he was could help her more then Michael could ever had. Michael wasn't worried that his good friend had paused in the middle of their conversation, he trusted him with anything.

"I have no idea who she is if that's what you're asking," Evander finally said looking out the window of their shared motel room. He watched the cars down below speed by. Pedestrians walked in a hurry to their destination.

"I didn't think you would," Michael said.

"Michael, you know I would help you if I could but I'm not allowed," Evander said cautiously. "Not without getting punished right after."

"I know, man, I know." Michael saw this response coming. He knew very well angels were not allowed to directly interfere with mortals even if they were Nephilim, that's why Tyler was sent back to Heaven jut a few days ago. And Michael being Fallen was another reason why Evander could not help him. Michael felt useless being able to do so little for the love of his life but he had to try. "I'm just asking for a shove in the right direction."

Evander was silent again. He continued to stare out the window. The weather wasn't as warm as it used to be. Both young men wore knit long sleeve shirts. Michael had followed Emery home just a little over a week ago. Evander had joined him for the time being a little distraught at not having Tyler here on Earth any more.

Michael looked over his shoulder. He could sense Evander's train of thought drift off beyond getting in trouble. Michael knew him well enough when Evander had an idea his brown eyes twinkled as the idea began to grow and form in his mind. Michael turned back around.

"Say it, Ev."

"I may not be able to help you but I think I know someone that will."

Michael's hopes rose at his words. He knew Evander would come through with something. He was delighted that he wouldn't go back to Emery empty handed when he would see her tomorrow. He got to his feet and turned to his friend to hear what he had to say. Evander had not moved.

"Well, let's hear it," Michael said shoving his hands in his pockets trying to play it cool.

"There's two thing though," Evander said finally turning. "One, I don't know where he is and-"

"That's not a problem, we can find him, right?"

Evander gave him a nod. "And two, I don't think you'll want his help."

Michael eyed him suspiciously. Why wouldn't he want to find someone that could help Emery? She was desperate to find out why her mother would volunteer to give birth to a daughter with a foretold destiny filled with such hardships. He knew it hurt her deeply. She loved her stepmother dearly, it was just something that bugged her since she read a journal entry that Pearl and Leon gave her.

The only person Michael blindly hated was Chael who had ultimately tried to kill Emery in Blackwell then save her life a few days ago which could have ultimately killed her if things had gone wrong. Chael only wedged himself between Michael and Emery just to make them closer. He had landed a few punches on Chael a few times and he would love to land a few more. Michael had a feeling Evander was thinking about Chael.

"No," Michael said shaking his head. "Anybody but him."

"He's the only demon we've come across," Evander said. "We'd be able to find him easier. It's worth a try for Emery's sake, don't you think?"

Michael didn't like the idea at all. He would have anyone else in the world help them on Emery's search rather then Chael. He would snap his neck the first chance he would get. And Michael knew Chael would deliberately make things complicated by trying to win over Emery. His blood boiled just thinking about it.

"Michael?" Evander asked eying him carefully.

"I'll talk to her," Michael finally said. Evander nodded. Michael sat back down. No matter how much he didn't like the idea of Chael's help, his desire to see closure in Emery's past and partly his as well was much greater.


	2. Anniversary

Emery jabbed at her salad scrambling the cucumbers inside and picking out the onions. She had always disliked onions since they made her eyes sting and tear up. She yanked them out of her bowl onto a napkin. Emery stabbed a few leaves of lettuce onto her fork, dipped them on the juice at the bottom of her bowl and shoved them into her mouth.

"You're awfully quiet," Sarah noted stirring her smoothie with her straw. Emery looked up at her stepmother who looked slightly concerned. Sarah was pretty and Emery understood why her father married her. Sarah was smart, organized, patient, gentle, kind, nurturing and all the things that made a mother. She had long black glossy hair wrapped in a tight bun on most days. She still looked rather youthful except for the wrinkles beside her eyes.

He had married Sarah when Emery was far too young to remember. Sarah had been the only mother Emery had known and loved. Sarah had proven to love her as her own even though she and her father never had children. She attended to all her cuts and bruises, the owies and the boo boos, the make believe tea parties, school events and became her closest friend as she entered middle school.

"I was just thinking," Emery said giving another jab at her salad.

"Oh, of what?" Sarah asked.

"Of what Dad's going to say when we arrive with a hundred bags," Emery laughed gesturing at their feet. Bags of multiple colors were spread around them from the various of stores they had visited.

Sarah laughed openly and took a sip before answering. "Your father won't mind." Sarah smiled warmly. Emery was happy to be here with Sarah, she had missed her very much when she was away from home.

Emery's silence was for a wide variety of things. First, she had debated about telling her parents about herself and why in the course of the year she had lost communication with them. She was torn into telling her father who the woman he had a one night stand with was a demon. Second, still connected to her first thought, was the identity of her demon mother. She wanted to know who she was and why she volunteered to condemn her to such a fate. Emery wasn't looking for love or affection, she wanted to know why. Third, she was trying to figure out how to tell her parents that she had dropped out of college.

Emery had dropped out last night after her night class. For the few weeks she had started college she slowly fell out of it. It was exciting at first but then she felt out of place. She had to pretend she was some normal college girl with no other worries but exams after exams. She had much bigger things on her mind like Michael's eventual choice still haunted her.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked eying Emery with curiosity. "You look distracted."

"I'm okay really," Emery said without missing a beat

Sarah glared at her reading her like a book to determine if she was telling the truth or not. Emery feared that Sarah would crack her and she'd break down in public. "You tell me when you're ready," Sarah simply said rising from her seat. "Let's head home."

Emery and Sarah gathered their bags and weaved stood. They weaved their way through people down toward the south end of the mall where Macy's was located. They had parked on one of their entrances.

Emery saw many unfamiliar faces and not as many familiar faces. She liked that she had gone to boarding school during her high school years, that way she didn't have to run into anyone she knew. Being a stranger in her hometown was weird yet great to come home to something that had never changed.

"What should we make for dinner today?" Sarah asked as they headed to the front. "Your father won't be home until later tonight."

"I'm in the mood for tacos," Emery said.

Sarah smiled and nodded. They got to the front and just outside a 1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT was parked. Leaning on the hood was someone that instantly formed a smile on Emery's lips. She ran forward dropping all her bags on the way into she was in Michael's arms.

"Hi," he said pleased. "Have a good time?"

"I didn't know you were coming," she said looking up at him.

"Surprise," Michael said with a smile. He looked over her shoulder. "Hello, Mrs. Matthers."

"Hello, Michael," Sarah said. Michael let go and stepped forward to pick up Emery's dropped bags. Michael said he would be right back to help Sarah with the bags to the car. In the mean time, Emery admired Michae's car. If she remembered correctly, this had been an extremely rare car. Who knows how many would kill to own this?

He jogged forward and scooped up Emery in his arms. His lips found hers only to send her in spiral of pure bliss. Michael opened the door for her and she took a seat inside. The next moment he was sitting beside her starting the car.

It had been just last Saturday they had snoozed on her trampoline together. He had completely distracted her from her homework and she didn't mind. Having Michael near was better than anything else she could possibly think of.

"I thought you went back up to Heaven?" Emery said.

"I was," Michael said driving. "But it was like waiting at the doctor's office at the Throne. I got bored so I left. Besides I had to come see you today." He continued his drive straight out of Dover heading east. Before Emery knew it, she could see where the Atlantic ocean and sky met.

"What's today?"

Emery cocked her head to one side in curiosity. "Um, Thursday?" she answered lamely.

"No," he chuckled. "Think harder." He parked in front of a lonely beach and was at her door the next minute helping her out. They sat on the hood of his car gazing out into the dark waves. Michael wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she lay her head on his. "Think, Em."

"Michael, I don't-"

"I brought you out here for a reason. Remember." He ran a hand through her brown waves down her back.

Emery chewed the inside of her cheek trying to remember where she was a year ago. A whole year ago felt like a millennium away. She knew she was at Blackwell for sure. School had started at the end of August, that she remembered. She tried a little harder to remember. Emery's first two weeks back was lousy and boring. She had met up with Tyler who introduced her to her group of friends which included Chael. The prank, detention!

Emery looked up at him. He gazed out into the water his eyes were the same color as the water. His blonde hair looked dark on this cloudy fall day. She felt stupid she had totally forgotten the day that had changed her life for ever."We met today."

Michael looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Very good."

"So why did you bring me here?"

Curiosity had gotten the better of her. It wasn't like this beach was unfamiliar to her. Her parents brought here all the time when she was little. She even held birthday parties in this exact spot. The beach was empty, no other car was here.

"Besides the fact that I like having you all to myself?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled a little at herself. Michael always knew what to say to make her feel that she mattered.

"We met right by the Pacific, I thought a romantic gesture would be bringing you to the Atlantic," Michael said blushing readjusting his feet.

Emery laughed openly. "What about next year?" she asked. "Where will you take me then?"

"The Mediterranean?"

Still laughing, Emery grabbed him by the collar pulling him further and stretched to reach his lips with hers. They found each other swiftly and easily their bodies curving and fitting together like puzzle pieces. Michael smiled at their kisses and held her close to him.


	3. Kicked Out of Heaven

Cool sand was every where: in her socks, in her shoes, on her sweatshirt. And some even managed to sprinkle into her hair. Emery sat on Michael's lap as they kissed, her hands coyly running through his hair. His arms wound tightly around her binding Emery to his body. Every new kiss was deep and profound portraying many more emotions then either of them could have expressed in words.

Emery eventually pushed him back slightly after a while. He still took kisses from her lips until he looked deeply into her eyes. His practically gray eyes gazed into her brown ones adoringly. She kissed his lips one last time.

"What are you thinking about?" Michael asked softly.

"You."

"What about me?"

She had been thinking about this certain subject for quite some while now. It had began when she first had the dreams of the angels above in Heaven, most importantly the wing part. She had never seen any of her celestial friends with a pair yet aside from Pearl. Her's weren't as marvelous, breath taking or as impressive as Gabe's or Evander's.

"You won't get mad?"

"You really think I'll get mad at you for asking a question."

"I don't know that."

"I promise what ever you ask I won't freak out." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What happened to your wings?" Emery asked. Michael continued to stare at her not at all surprised by her question. Michael waited a moment before responding. He blinked and inhaled deeply preparing the explanation.

"After everyone was assorted, I went through the de-sanitization ceremony where I lost my divinity and rank. It was the most pain I physically ever felt, even as an angel," Michael began. "Then an arch ripped off my wings from my back before throwing me out of Heaven as everyone watched, angels and demons alike."

She gasped. There was no way she could imagine the humiliation or pain he went through .Emery was amazed he could talk about with such ease, the event sounded like a horror and traumatizing. He smiled a little at her reaction.

"I Fell in complete darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Even if I had wings I don't think it would have mattered. Later on I learned I Fell for nine days. Evander told me what you discovered and I had no idea."

"I couldn't believe they kicked you out because you refused to be one side or the other," Emery said holding his face in her hands. The picture she had always envisioned of Heaven was nothing of what Michael was describing to her. She had thought it to be a sanctuary for mortals souls to reside after death. It seemed gravely strict and bleak if all they did was punish angels.

"Heaven is run by ancient law," he told her. "Obedience and loyalty run very strong in that crowd. It's very complicated. It was bound to happen." He grabbed her hands and raised them to his lips to kiss her finger tips.

"I still can't believe they did that to you though," Emery insisted. The idea of casting him out of Heaven for what ever reason was barbaric. As far as Emery could tell, he didn't posses a single rebellious bone in his body. "It's just the fact they hurt you makes me upset." It always made her upset.

He grinned and took a kiss from her lips. "It needed to be done," he said simply. "I didn't regret it then and I don't regret it now." His answered with such ease Emery believed him straight away. If things didn't happen the way they did, Michael wouldn't be with Emery right now sitting on the empty beach.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Ask," he said with a nod.

"Why is it so important that you pick a side?" She felt a little selfish for asking. Despite why she was created, Emery wondered why his vote was so important. Couldn't Heaven and Hell just keep it an even number and call it quits?

"I don't know, Em, I don't know," he said thoughtfully His blue gray eyes turned stormy in deep thought. "I wish I knew." Emery leaned in and kissed him. She wished she didn't ask questions. They were having such a wonderful evening but the curiosity had gotten the best of her. Emery stroked his cheek wishing he wouldn't worry.

"I belong at you side, always," Michael said. "No decision in Hell, Heaven or Earth can change that."

That earned him a kiss. He deepened the kiss making Emery squirm with delight before laughing. He laughed too taking one more kiss. She felt happy to be here with Michael on this lonely beach.

"I talked to Evander about finding your mother," Michael said changing the subject completely. Emery could feel herself stiffen a little on his lap. She stopped playing with his hair and interlocked her fingers. She was slightly nervous with what he was going to say. "He can't help us. Not in the way we'd like."

Emery's face must have looked disappointed because he caught her chin to avoid her from loosing eye contact with him. "But he did suggest someone else who could help."

"Who?"

He breathed out heavily. "Chael."

"_Chael_?" Emery asked thoroughly surprised. She had thought Evander would find someone higher up in Heaven to help them out or some other angel friends he had around the world. Maybe even find a demon Nephilim. But _Chael_? He had tried to kill her. She couldn't exactly trust him.

"I know, I thought the same thing," he replied. "But I'm willing to take a shot if you want to. I know this is important to you."

She knew he was right, this was extremely important to her. She felt like she needed to do this. She wasn't expecting a big emotional encounter, on the contrary she was expecting the total opposite. Emery had a mother that was made clear, she wanted to know why her mother thought it was okay to give birth to someone and let them be raised for slaughter.

"Yeah, let's find him," Emery said with a nod. "Let's find Chael."

Michael gave a nod. They got up brushing off sand off their clothes. He drove her home. She sat silently on the seat her hands on her lap thinking about where Chael could be by now. If she remembered correctly, he had just disappeared after the fight with the Dirty Dozen. He didn't even check if she was alright after narrowly saving her life for the second time. To this day she wondered why he had saved her.

"I still get to kick his ass for even looking at you the wrong way, right?" he asked his eyes on the road.

Emery smiled a little. He came to a stop in front of her house. Michael even walked her to the front door. She liked that he didn't want to leave just yet but he'd have to her dad's car was already parked in the drive way.

"I'll come find you when we find him," Michael said. He pulled her into a tight hug. Emery felt her heart lift because this was exactly what she needed, security. Michael held her tight before jogging off to his idling car and tore off down the road.

She entered her warm house and she could see the light in the kitchen on. Emery kicked off her shoes and padded over to see Sarah and her dad eating tacos. The familiar aroma made her mouth water. She had crummy tacos in Blackwell but they weren't the same grease filled meat spilling cilantro and onion topped tacos from Los Sanchez.

"Wow," Emery said pulling a plate and stacking on six small taquitos. "What are you going to eat?"

Sarah chuckled. Emery took a seat beside her dad and began to chow down. She had forgotten how good they tasted. She had to make a mental note to take Evander and Michael to the restaurant soon.

"Sarah told me you were off with that boyfriend of yours," Mr. Matthers began. "When do I get to meet him?"

Emery had yet to introduce her father to Michael. Her dad was very protective since she was his only child. And Michael was a little nervous to meet him. He was a lot harder to please then Sarah was. Emery promised Michael that he would be just fine. She found it funny that he would be afraid of meeting her dad when he had faced demons just a few days ago.

"Soon, Dad," Emery said with a smile. She took three more bites finishing up her third taco. They ate in silence a while longer. Emery washed her plate and headed back up to her room. She was avoiding to tell her parents that she had dropped out. She was afraid of how disappointed they would be in her. She wouldn't be able to face them.

Emery looked for her sketch pad to draw. Seeing the beach today with Michael, it had felt as if she was seeing it for the first time. It was so clear in her mind. She had seen it in a new light, an inspirational one. The picture didn't contain much detail just waves and sand and the sky. She finished it in just a few minutes or it seemed so. By the time she was finished, it had grown even darker outside.

Emery heard her parents come up the stairs and to their room a few doors down. Once she heard the door shut for good, Emery stepped out to take a quick shower. She hurried back to her room with a towel around her neck. Her orange fleece shorts were soft and comfortable but slightly covered by her massive white cotton shirt.

She snuggled into her bed wrapping herself in a tight ball with the sheets. Emery lay looking up at her ceiling. Knots in her stomach twisted as she began to think about how she was going to tell her parents everything she wanted to tell them.


	4. Scath

For the next two days, Emery pretended to go to class by heading to the public library .The magnificent stone building stood tall and wide like a Parthenon in Greece. It was wedged right in between the post office and a day care. The little children behind the fence gathered to see Emery park her bike. She waved at them and they all giggled waving back frantically as if they knew her.

She had brought her laptop along to try and video chat with either Pearl or Leon. School had started making them almost unreachable at times. Sometimes they would reply days at a time but now that her search was going to be set in motion she wanted to talk to them to see what they could know.

She saw Leon was online, the green bullet point was in front of his name. Emery quickly clicked his name before he could exit out. A window popped up and she began to type away.

_Hey, I need to talk to you as soon as possible. When are you free?_

Emery hit send and in a matter of seconds she saw Leon typing back. Emery's heart relaxed as she waited.

_I have a few spare minutes now. Video chat?_

Emery hit the camera button on the window and another much larger screen opened Skype. It dialed like a phone until it made the picking up noise. Leon appeared on her screen. He looked just about the same as she had left him over a week ago. Leon was in his usual dressy attire. He smiled big when he saw Emery.

"Hey, how are you?" Leon asked. "It's crazy odd that you're not here any more with us."

Emery felt a huge pang in the pit of her stomach. She had missed his company and his wise words.

"It's strange to be back home," she replied. "I think I'd rather be there with you and Pearl watching Phil stuff his face with pancakes."

Leon still grinning laughed out loud. He leaned back in his chair then crossed his arms. "So, what is that you want to talk about? It sounds urgent."

"It is," Emery said readjusting in her seat a little. "For me. Ever since I left the school, I don't know, I've been thinking about my mother a lot, my demon mother." Leon listened passively waiting for her to finish. She had missed being able to talk to him freely and openly as she did. "Like why would she put herself into having a child that would end up living such a well, you know." He gave a nod. "I want to find her, Leon. I feel like I should, something in me says I should."

"I haven't come across anything about your mother, not that I can remember," Leon said. "I'll have to ask Pearl. But I'll keep my eyes peeled for you. I'll ask around from my colleagues as well."

Emery liked the sound of that. She knew she could count on him for his help. He was a resourceful kind of guy. She saw him looked beyond the camera and check his watch. "Listen, Em, I have to go. I loved speaking with you. I'll call you as soon as I know something." He didn't give her time to say good bye before he clicked out finishing the call.

Emery closed out and shut down her computer. She set it in its' carrying bag and swung it over her shoulder. She felt better talking to Leon but she also hated that she only got to speak with him so little. She tried to remember if he had told her anything important about her mother at some point while she was staying there. And he had!

Scath. She couldn't remember the correct phrasing but her birth had to do something with Scath, what ever that meant. Delighted that this had come to her, Emery hurried out to the front to find her bike and to her surprise Michael.

At the very bottom of the steps, she could see a young man near the day care fence talking to some children. Emery could hear them giggling and laughing to what ever he was saying. As she trotted down the steps, she could hear the familiar voice talking.

"Have you seen her?" he was asking. "Long wavy brown hair like chocolate. Warm brown eyes. Tall, slim Kind of like an angel."

"She went into the library."

"She's right there!"

Michael looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Emery nearing. He offered her his hand. She gladly took it and pulled her close kissing her temple softly. The little audience before them giggled frantically the girls admired Michael while the boys made gagging sounds.

"Should I even question how you find me?" Emery teased.

"Mmm, no," he said with a smile. Michael glanced over at the kids who seemed very intrigued by the pair of them. He bent over to speak with them once more. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out for them. Emery glanced at what he was holding. They were chocolate coins wrapped in gold tin foil. Thrilled, all the little kids took one.

"I want one!"

"I didn't get one!"

Michael chuckled passing them out. They thanked him before running off toward the playground. He stood straight and took the computer bag from her hands. With his free hand he held hers as they walked over to her bike.

Emery didn't exactly have a car of her own. She never had a use for one when she lived here four years ago and since she lived on campus, she didn't need one then either. Her dad had told her that the only way she would get a car was by working for it. She had contemplated about working but she didn't know if she was even going to stay home long enough to get one. Sarah came to her rescue and offered to let Emery drive her car if it was necessary. She could have used the car today but she preferred her bike, something familiar.

He set her bag in the basket. "You know I could get you any car you could ever dream of, right?" Michael said as she unlocked her bicycle.

"Sounds like you want to spoil me," Emery said with a smile.

"Spoil you rotten."

Laughing, she gave him a kiss for answering with cleverness. Emery grabbed the handle bars and they walked off. He came behind her his hands over hers, together they walked down the street not very much filled with pedestrians. Emery liked the closeness of their bodies, the way his breath would run down her neck or the way his thumb gently rubbed her knuckles.

"I remembered something today," she said as they walked.

"Hm?"

"Scath."

"What's that?"

"I'm not exactly sure but I know it has something to do with Satan. He gave the order to Scath of my birth. It honestly doesn't ring a bell to you?" They came to a stop at an intersection. It gave Emery a chance to look up at Michael.

He looked like he was thinking hard. He had thousands of years to remember. She wondered how he did it. His blue eyes tried to concentrate on something that seemed far away but what ever it was it never came to him.

"I don't know what that means," he finally said as the walk light shined white. They continued on. "I wish I knew."

"Oh." Emery couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"But I do have good news," he said quickly. "Evander set off to find Chael and he found him. He's some where in Vancouver."

"That's great when do we leave?" Emery asked coming to an abrupt halt making Michael bump into her. They laughed a little before finding a proper place to talk. They found a park bench to sit on watching men and women stroll by to different parts of town. Emery parked her bike and they sat down. A gust of wind made her hair fly past her and she tried to gather it back into a pony tail.

"We have to wait a few days until it's not quite so sunny," Michael said looking up at the sun peeking from behind a cloud. "We need a cloudy day to travel. You just get prepared and travel light, just one bag."

"Okay," Emery said with a nod.

"And I think you should tell your parents what's going on before you leave," Michael said. He blinked and looked down at her. His blue eyes looked truthful and gentle. He knew it would be hard for her to tell her parents all that she had learned in the past year. Emery knew he was right.

"I know," she said quietly. "I just don't know how to tell them. Not without them freaking out."

"Well, who do you trust more? Your mom or your dad?"

"My mom."

"Then tell her first, I have a feeling she'll be very understanding. I can tell you too are very close," he said taking her hand. "She loves you, Em, trust her."

She smiled and nodded. She knew he was right. Sarah wouldn't do anything to in intentionally hurt her, she believed but she was still afraid. Emery stood and he did the same. She grabbed her bike ready to ride off home, hoping no one would be there yet.

"You want me to walk you home?" Michael offered.

"You don't have to," Emery said with a shrug. "I can make it home in one piece." He chuckled and stepped closer to her. She smiled up at him anticipating for him to kiss her. Emery thought it was cute how he was a gentlemen without even trying.

"I know," he said his eyes shining with pride and adoration. He pressed his lips to hers. She pushed herself off the ground to return the kiss. Emery was the first to pull away yet still close to his lips. Michael smiled.

"Stop teasing me," he said. Michael took one more kiss before he let her climb onto her bike. She pedaled off out of the park. She stood on the pedals a crisp wind hitting her face. It felt amazing absolutely refreshing. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Michael was still near the bench but he as gone.

She continued on riding all across town. She wasn't just quite ready to head home. It cleared her mind. She would tell Sarah tonight everything, no matter how afraid she was, she wanted to share this with her.


	5. Decision Made

When Emery got home nobody was in the house. She parked her bike inside the garage and took the back way in. She figured her parents wouldn't be home until a few more hours. Delighted to have time for herself, she made herself lunch while blasting to some old bands she used to listen to in middle school.

Once she had finished her meal of a ham BLT with some Doritos, Emery lay on the cool couch reading a magazine. Her eyes felt heavy with sleep. The slippery paper soon dropped out of her hands hitting the floor and she was gone.

Her dreams took her to Blackwell near her favorite tree where she would sit with her friends Tyler and Aubrey on nice days or when she would sit and watch and draw. The school was empty along with the dorms. No sound of students roaming around made it eerie to walk through the grounds. She finally reached the slope of the land and down below instead of being a cemetery like she expected was the beach from her hometown. She found it strange but she didn't worry about it. They were her dreams, why would she be scared?

Emery finally came across a girl sitting on a log jamming out to what ever she was listening to. It was the only sound around for miles not even the waves made a sound. Emery walked forward seeing the familiar black spiky hair. Tyler turned as she neared and lowered her head phones.

"Hey, you're here!" she said happily. "Finally." Emery sat in front of her. She couldn't help but notice she was wearing a light brown sun dress. It threw Emery off because she was used to seeing herself in white clothing when she was brought here. Tyler noticed too.

"Nice threads, earth shaker," she said.

Emery blushed a little at her new found nickname. She hadn't used her earth bending since she arrived home. She didn't or wouldn't find a use for them. She was home and safe, there was no need for them. It finally hit her that perhaps she would have to tell Sarah about them too.

"Thanks," Emery said. "Did you do this?" She pointed out to the combined landscapes before them.

"I did," Tyler said happily. "Do you liked it? I was hoping you would!"

"I do," Emery said smiling. "Two of my favorite places. They're both kind of home to me, you know?"

"Alright, don't get all sentimental on me. I brought you here for a reason. I've been watching you guys from upstairs," Tyler said. "You're looking for your bitch mom right?"

"You know about my mother?" Emery asked her heart beating with excitement. Why hadn't she thought of talking to Tyler? She was up in Heaven, she could find something out or ask around, anything.

"Of course not," she said as if it were that obvious. "I'm an angel, duh. I mean I know some things but not everything. I'm not very high in rank. Anyway, Ev and Michael have it all under control. They'll find Chael, you'll see." She patted Emery's hand trying to sound as comforting as she wanted to be. "Tell me, Em, are you okay? You look so down."

"I'm just nervous with telling my parents."

"You'll be surprised how much they'll understand."

"What if- What if they think I'm a monster?"

Tyler hooted with laughter. Emery blushed a hot pink wondering why her friend was laughing so hard at such a serious confession. Tyler was pounding on the ground then wiped her cheeks before finally speaking. "Oh, Emery!" Tyler said reaching over to hug her. "Don't you worry about a thing! Everything will be okay!"

"Emery, sweetheart, wake up," came a voice outside her dreams. "Sweetheart?"

"Oh no, your about to wake," Tyler said throwing herself off Emery. She jumped to her feet and ran without saying goodbye. Emery woke up to see Sarah sitting on the couch looking down at her. Sarah looked a little worried. Emery sat up taking in a breath of air.

"You're home early," she noted.

"Oh, I didn't feel good," Emery lied.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked. She reached for her forehead, her cool hand on her sweaty forehead. "You don't have a fever. Is everything okay?"

"Scratch my head," Emery muttered laying her head on Sarah's lap. She waited until her mother ran her hands through her wavy hair. Sarah began at her scalp and ran her hands all the way through like a gentle comb. "If I tell you, will you get mad?"

"When have I ever been mad?"Sarah asked amused.

"Just promise to listen."

"I won't say a thing."

Taking in a shaky breath Emery began. She didn't know if she should start backwards from the beginning or start out recently and work her way back. In the end, she went what she knew what was absolutely true and that could never change. "Michael is a fallen angel."

With that as a start, Emery told Sarah everything leaving out no details. The more she got into her explanation the easier it was to continue on with her story. It took her a few hours. Sarah never made an indication to interrupt.

Emery began with meeting Michael and falling in love. It had been one of her greatest experiences that still wasn't over. It was such a wonderful thing. Then the events of last December now so far away seemed like a giant blur. Emery told her about the demons (Chael plus one) who wanted to kill her in order to make Michael pick. Then the unleashing of the Dirty Dozen and Aubrey's death. Emery even showed Sarah the scar Candace had given her that night.

It hurt Emery to talk about the next sequence in her adventure. The separation. Flying off to Long Island to a new school for her safety after they discovered who she was, a daughter of a demon. Having to deal all the confusion and frustration on her own while Michael and his friends where off cleaning up the mess she had made. She also explained her earth bending abilities.

Emery then finished off by telling her what happened almost two weeks ago. How the demons had found a breech in their security and tried to kill her so they could remain on earth. Guilt swelled back into her memory of the night, she still kicked herself for trying to force Michael into making a choice. Sarah then scratched her head when Emery felt a lump in her throat. When Emery was finished, she sighed heavily. On more truth to go.

"I also dropped out of college," Emery said. "At first it was okay, I liked it but after a while I just didn't feel like I belonged there. And I kept thinking about my bio mom and why she did what she did. It so inhumane, so unforgettable, so unforgiving that I want to know why she did it. And Chael is the only one who can point me in the right direction. I want to find her."

Emery held her breath to indicate she was done talking. Sarah stopped stroking her head and inhaled. Emery sat up to look at her. She couldn't tell if Sarah was listening to her or not. Her dark eyes were some where far away either taking it all in or completely dismissed everything she just said.

"D-don't hate me."

That seemed to pull Sarah back. She blinked and looked at her daughter. "Honey, no! Never. I can't believe you went through all that on your own. Honey, you've been so strong. I just can't believe it. I'm sorry."

That did it. Emery broke out into a happy and relieve laugh mixed with a few stray tears. Sarah hugged her daughter laughing too. Emery grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the back yard. "I need to show you," Emery said shutting the back door. She looked around the fences making sure no one was watching them.

Emery bent down to pick up some dirt from the flower beds near the house. She pounded it together to make it into a ball then it began to float in her hand then it began to orbit her body. Dust from the porch and patio gathered making it bigger. Then the earth spread to break into two pieces. Each piece floated in front of each of Emery's foot then she took a step and began to ascend into the sky. The dirt steps quickly shuffled themselves to make sure Emery didn't fall. Sarah watched in amazement as the steps soon turned into a platform. Emery willed it back down beside Sarah and hopped off.

"I make pretty mean earthquakes too," Emery told her. "Not intentional, of course."

Sarah was laughing in disbelief. She held Emery at arms length as if truly looking at her for the first time. Emery felt so happy that everything was finally off her chest. She felt much closer to Sarah since she arrived. Sarah pulled her in for a hug and both mother and daughter sighed in relief. It was much better then she expected.

"I love you, Em," Sarah said. "Never forget that."

"I love you too, mom."

They returned back inside so Emery could answer any questions Sarah asked. She didn't ask many questions. She was more interested in her relationship with Michael. Emery figured it was typical mother behavior.

"So, you're not mad that I dropped out?" Emery finally asked. It was the big question in her mind. It was in big letters and she didn't want to disappoint her parents.

"Mad? Honey, no," Sarah said leaning forward holding Emery's hand. "You are far too preoccupied to worry about something like schooling. You can always pick it up once all of this blows over."

"You think it's really going to blow over?" Emery asked surprised. It truly did surprise her that Sarah was seeing the end of the tunnel when all Emery could see was more problems. But Sarah smiled knowingly.

"You and Michael are meant to last otherwise it wouldn't be literally written in history," Sarah said. "To be quite frank, it sounds like both sides back fired."

"What do you mean?"

"Dear, you were created to love someone with your heart and soul. The man in your dreams is Michael, he's always been there even before you met him. And he was made to love you by God," Sarah explained. "People go though all their live trying to find their soul mates. God and Satan forced him to pick love overall. That will always be his first choice no matter how hard they try to force him."


	6. Delivery

Emery never realized how much of a genius Sarah was. She was incredible understanding everything Emery had told her and not once treating her any different. Sarah was her mom first and fore most and that's what made the whole difference. But when her father arrived home from a long work day, Emery's confidence ceased and died. She scurried off with a simple hello. She hoped Sarah would handle it.

Emery shut her bedroom door and heard the talking begin. She was much more afraid of what her father thought of her then Sarah. Her father after all agreed to ship her off to boarding school, this would only give him another excuse to cast her away for good. She flung herself onto her bed and reached for her sketch pad under her bed. Just as she she opened it to a new page the doorbell rang through out the house. They rang it a few more times, seeing as no one was going to go get it Emery decided to go down and get it.

She raced down and swung the door open to see it was Evander. He stood in the door way in jeans, a long black sleeve shirt with a hood, a dark blue beanie and combat boots. She closed the door behind her as her parents continued to talk.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Emery asked. She hadn't seen Evander in days since the battle with the Dirty Dozen. Last she remembered, he was distraught over Tyler being sent back to Heaven. She was surprised to see that he even know where she lived.

"I came to deliver a message," Evander said. He gestured to the side walk for her to follow him. Together they walked in silence. Evander shoved his hands in his pockets. Emery couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward with Evander. She didn't know how to make him feel better.

"I heard you're looking for your mother," Evander finally said. "Your biological mother."

She nodded.

"I found Chael," he informed her. "Just a bit beyond the Canadian-U.S. Border. I gave Michael the exact location just a few minutes ago. He told me to tell you that you will leave tomorrow morning to search for him. He wants you to have everything ready and pack only the most important."

"Ev, listen, I've talked to Tyler," Emery said cutting in. "She wants you to know that she's okay."

Evander smiled a little in return. "I know, thank you. I just miss her is all." They turned the corner back onto her street. Emery missed Tyler too. Having her pop in once in a while was nice and convenient but it wasn't the same, she wasn't here with everybody else.

"You can come along with us," Emery offered. Evander walked her back to her door. It looked like for a second he might consider it.

"I think you'd thank me if I stayed here watching over your parents," he said. "The walls have ears you know." Emery thanked him and went back into her warm house.

"Emery?" came her dad's voice from the kitchen. She sucked in her breath a little nervous. Did Sarah already tell him everything? She quickly hurried on over to them. Sarah was making coffee and her father was already munching on some animal crackers.

"Hi, sorry, it was a friend of mine," Emery said tugging on her sleeves of her sweater and nodded over to the front door. She leaned on the island waiting for someone to say something. But deep down Emery thought they were waiting for her to say something.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Where?" her father asked without missing a beat. His dark eyes looked at her with a intense fire inside them. Emery had never seen it in him before. It almost scared her a little. But he seemed to already know. He stormed out of the house his chair flying back.

"Dad!" Emery called chasing after him. He grabbed his keys off the hook without looking back. He stormed out the door and into his car. Emery watched him leave his tires screeching on the way. She held her breath trying not to cry. Sarah came beside her and pulled her back inside into the warmth.

"He hates me," Emery said quietly. "Dad hates me."

"No, of course not, honey," Sarah said soothingly. "He loves you. He just needs time to understand." So she did tell him, Emery concluded. Granted things were going better then what she expected but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Yes, her father had looked her in the eye and stormed off but she didn't know what he thought of her now.

"I think I'll go pack."

"I can help-"

"No," Emery said. "It won't be much. And I want to go to bed early. When Dad gets home, tell him that I'm sorry."

Sarah gave a defeated nod and promised to be down stairs if she needed anything. Emery raced up the stairs her hair flying and bouncing behind her. She shut her door and looked through her enormous closet looking for an old backpack. She had never realized how big her closet was until today. She had yet to throw away her childhood clothes, there were some shirts that still fit her but the majority of them were much too small. Her clothes from studying abroad took about one tenth her closet space.

She found a white backpack she had drawn on in the eighth grade. Everything was badly drawn because she was on the bus when she drew on her bag. She could make out the little cartoon characters and designs. Emery set it on her bed and began to rummage through her closet for a few pairs of clothes.

She pulled out two pairs of jeans and two t-shirts plus the respective under garments. She added a pair of comfortable shoes stuffed with her socks. Emery also added a small brush and toothbrush. She didn't know what else to put in her bag. She didn't have much room left. She couldn't exactly carry her laptop along with. Instead she packed her charger for her phone.

She set her bag near her door and went to pick out tomorrow's traveling outfit. Emery yanked out some jeans, a pale green t-shirt, her Blackwell sweater with a white outline of a raven in front and her last name. She decided to pull her out leather jacket as well, her sweater was far too thin. Emery then danced on tip toes trying to grab a box with some comfortable black boots.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emery said. She folded her clothes and set them beside her bed to quickly change. She was going to take a shower then have a snack before bed. It was Sarah.

"Are you coming down for dinner?" she asked. "Your dad just got home about ten minutes ago. He said he wants to drive you to where ever you're going."

"Okay," Emery said picking up her pajamas. She walked past her into the bathroom. She washed herself thoroughly because she did not know when would be the next time she would bathe. To be a matter of fact, she didn't know what exactly awaited them. Would Chael be in a new school? What exactly happened to him anyway?

Emery then let her hair dry as she went down stairs to grab a glass of milk with some cookies or something to quench her hunger. She sneaked down stairs hoping her father had already went up stairs to go to bed or at least be in his study.

Later on when she returned to her room, Emery packed a a smaller sketch book that she had received as a birthday a few years back. She never thought it would be of use because she liked having big pictures but now it seemed fit on her adventures outside of her home.

* * *

As Emery slept, she was brought to the beach. It was always the same beach from the last ones, white sand and crystal blue water that never made the sound as it came in and out of the shore. Surprised to be in her actual pajamas instead of the white clothing she was always placed in, Emery looked around. She was always brought to this beach for a reason.

She walked closer to the water and she could see a man sitting there. He wore his familiar cloak that covered most of his face. Emery's heart leaped with excitement. She no longer had to find out who the mystery man of her dreams was. She had figured it out all on her own and this was their secret way of communicating.

Emery rushed forward. The man turned and picked her up as if she were light as a feather. He smiled and gently set her down. She smiled up at him too. He held her face in his hands. Emery loved having these kinds of dreams. They were the best kind because it was when she felt happiest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He was the first to pull away and grab her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't come personally, I had to prepare a few things," he told her. "How did it go with your parents?"

"It's okay," Emery said. "And my mom was great, she really got me. It's just my dad..." She glanced over to the ocean remembering the face her father had before leaving the house angrily. "He hates me now."

"You father loves you far too much to hate you," the hooded man replied taking her in his arms and holding her tight. "Much more then I will ever understand. A true parent's love is unconditional."

"You should have seen his face, the way he looked at me. It was like he wished I wasn't his daughter." She held onto him like an anchor, lately he was the only thing keeping her from breaking down.

"Believe me when I say this," he said looking down at her. "He probably hates himself more for what he's done to you. Knowing he couldn't do anything about it must be taring him up inside. Knowing he was also used in all this must make him feel powerless, understand?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in a few hours. You're about to wake." She settled comfortably in his arms trying to keep the memory fresh in her mind so when she woke up she wouldn't feel so hollow inside.


	7. Gray Clouds

Michael had told Emery to meet him at the beach. It was a foggy day like he had wanted. Sarah wept when Emery had bid her goodbye this morning. You might as well have told her that Emery was going away forever. Emery promised to return safe and sound. Her dad had driven her to the beach. He didn't say much just drove in silence. Emery couldn't help but keep fidgeting in her seat or play with her back pack.  
"I swear I had no idea what your real mother was," Mr. Matthers said quietly. "She was a sly woman from what I remember. Cunning really. I never saw her again until she dropped you on my door step nine months later."  
"Dad, you don't have to apologize-"  
"I'm not apologizing because that would imply I regret having you and I will never regret having you. You're my baby girl."  
"Dad!" Emery laughed tears gathering in her eyes. She had never been so relieved in her life. Sarah, Tyler and Michael were right. He didn't hate her, he accepted who she was. Her father was never one to show much affection so this was a big deal to Emery.  
Mr. Matthers laughed wiping his eyes. "When Sarah told me your story I couldn't believe it. You know what I did today? I got up thinking I was going to work but I just took a drive stopped by my old house and cried." His knuckles looked positively white clutching the wheel. "I cried because my little baby is so brave, for your lousy boyfriend. Last night I acted like a fool, baby girl."  
Emery let out a hiccup of laughter and sob. She hugged him tight. Emery felt free, relieved, happy to have her dad not hate her. He hugged her back. ""I'll be back, I promise," she said. She kissed her father's cheek and hopped out of the car. He drove off slowly. Emery walked onto the foggy beach looking for Michael.  
"Looking for me?" said a voice behind her. She jumped and turned. Michael stood behind her sneakers, jeans, a leather jacket and a light gray shirt. His eyes were the same color as the sky today. "Everything go okay with your dad?" He eyed her with concern grabbing her hands and kissed them gently.  
"Yeah, you were right," she said smiling. "I never realized how great my parents are."

"I told you." Michael smiled took a kiss from her lips. "Ready to go?"  
She nodded. "How are we traveling?"  
"Uh, it's complicated. I'd rather show you," he said. "Hand over your back pack." She did as she was told and handed it to him. He flung it over his shoulder lazily. Michael then pulled Emery close to him. She giggled and he turned her around. She wasn't sure what he was up to but Emery couldn't help but feel a rush fly through her veins. He picked her up until her feet were on his.

"Close your eyes and push off when I tell you," Michael said.  
Emery closed her eyes patiently. She felt Michael's arms whined around her waist. His head rested on her shoulder his breath tickling her neck. "Now." Together they pushed off from the ground in a big leap.  
Emery could feel wind roaring in her ears. Bitter wind bit her skin before it finally settled. She couldn't feel their feet hit a landing so she continued to wait.  
"Now?"  
"Now."  
Emery opened her eyes. Michael's feet sank into silvery white puffs. The misty white vapor reached their knees. Emery couldn't see any where below or in front of her. She wondered if she was back in her dreams or if this was reality.  
"Where are we?" Emery asked.  
"We're in a cloud," Michael responded. Emery swung her leg in front of her slightly parting the misty vapor in half only to have it reform. She turned to look at him. She couldn't believe it. "I can't appear or disappear at will like the others. This is the way I travel."  
He picked up his foot and glided forward ten, thirty, fifty, eighty miles in two seconds. Emery felt light headed and her stomach did an unhealthy hurtle. Michael held her steady coming to a stop. Once he stopped, she became dizzy. If it wasn't for Michael holding her together, she would have fallen straight out of the cloud they were riding.

"Sorry, a human has never flown within clouds before," he apologized. "It may take time getting used to."

"I'm okay," Emery half lied. She was slowly recovering from the motion sickness. "Just give me a bit of warning or slow down or something."

He chuckled. They stood in the middle of a cloud for a few moments. Everything looked magical inside the cloud. Sun was shining from the outside declaring that the day had begun. It sent little rainbows from time to time in the frozen crystals of water. It was beautiful. Once they landed where ever they were going she would sketch this.

"You set?" Michael asked. "I'll go a little slower"

Emery nodded holding onto his arms. He glided forward once more wind crashing against her making her body slam into Michael's. The water crystals looked like a blur of pure white in her vision. Her best guess they had traveled another one hundred miles. He came to a halt and her stomach did another angry summer salt while her head pounded. She blinked hard until she could see in front of her.

"Sorry, I went as slow as I could," Michael chuckled.

"It's not your fault," she said. "Maybe we should have driven instead."

"This is much faster," Michael replied. He nuzzled her neck affectionately making her giggle. "And sort of romantic, don't you think?"

"I guess so." Motion sickness was not on Emery's list of being romantic but she knew what he meant. The view was breath taking, it was something she could never forget. The whole experience up here was breath taking.

Michael carefully turned her around making her nearly fall. Michael quickly caught her by the waist slowly readjusting her feet on his. They stood face to face and he smiled before taking another kiss from her lips. Emery smiled. She couldn't believe she was in such a beautiful place with Michael. It was much better then her dreams. He interlocked his fingers around her to keep her from falling and for extra measure she locked her hands around his neck.

"That would have been a nasty story to tell your parents," Michael said laughing.

"Oh, I'm sure you would have caught me. You always catch me."

He grinned kissing her fore head. "Just look at me this time, okay?"

She nodded.

Michael glided once more with ease as if he were ice skating. His feet moved fluidly beneath Emery's. It felt more like an elegant waltz then soaring hundreds of miles per second. She didn't turn away, her eyes locked on his. After a while Emery didn't worry about her motion sickness, she could have sworn they were dancing in the sky.

She couldn't help but smile up at him. His blond hair was a deep shade of gold and skin looked absolutely flawless gleaming a little in the day light. Michael finally came to a stop with a smile.

"You're amazing," Emery told him softly.

"No, you're amazing." He leaned down to kiss her. A thousand beautiful sparks exploded in her body making her jump in awareness. His soft lips tugged at hers to further deepen the kiss. They could have argued playfully for a few moments about who was more amazing but they liked this solution best. She pulled away from him remembering where they were.

"So are we here yet or not?" she asked.

"Oh, come on Em, way to ruin a moment," Michael groaned mockingly. "We got all day to find Chael."

She looked at him sternly before easing up and kissing his lips. "Are we?"

"Yes, we are," he said defeated. "Hold on."

He scooped her up in his arms. Emery buried her face in his chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Then instantly she could feel them falling. She held onto Michael for deal life. Emery had never experienced a fall such as scary as this. A mad roar in her ears made her think she would go deaf and the wind was so cold she thought surely she would have bruises some how on her body.

"Michael!" she screamed.

They landed hard. When his feet hit what ever they hit, it sounded like a meteor hitting earth. Car alarms went off and she could feel him slip into a narrow space. Emery opened her eyes to see they were in an alley. The car alarms stopped making it eerily quiet. Michael finally let her down his arms hovering around her just in case if she were about to faint.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I think my stomach and appendix switched places."

Michael's lips curled into a smile and let his hands drop. He peeked outside on the road were many cars were parked. The sun was shining onto the silent place. Emery could see they were in some kind of slums with boarded up houses. She wondered what so many cars were doing here in such a run down place. Once Michael saw it fit to move, he stepped on outside onto the street.

The alley they had slid in was made of a locked down corner store with a few old sponsor poster for commercial. The other was a wooden garage with parts missing and the side covered in spray paint. Michael reached out to her sensing her worry. She took his hand and he pulled her forward.

"Where are we?" Emery asked looking around into the open street.

"We're in Chael's domain."


	8. The Worst of All Places

Michael led her down the silent street. Emery had never been in a place so quiet and worn out. The houses held no homes to families nor did it represent life. She could almost imagine this place being demolished in order to make this area liveable. She saw a stray dog watching them from an empty porch. It's cold eyes watched them walk. Emery hurried on a little closer to her boy friend.

They turned the corner where an old bar stood. The windows were foggy and Emery could see the shadows inside moving. In neon green letters on the front door it said: All Places. Emery thought it was an odd name. Michael knocked on the door. The door opened and a small pudgy man opened it. He reminded Emery of a walrus with his big mustache. He was balding and his beady little eyes darted back and forth before settling on Michael.

"What do you want?" he snapped. "We're closed!"

"Are you really?" Michael asked calmly.

"Yes, boy!"

"I hear you sell sparkling cider."

The man looked around him suspiciously making sure both of them were alone. He looked at Emery as if he were already judging if she were to snitch on what ever was going on inside. She stepped a little closer to Michael and he slid an arm around her protectively.

"Come in," the man said. He opened the door a little wider and let them through. Michael pushed her inside following closely. The man squeezed through and shuffled forward muttering to himself. The bar was dead empty not even a TV up by the bar. All the stools were on the tables revealing a dark cement floor.

They followed the man to the back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large key ring with tinkling little rings. He inserted it into the handle and twisted. Noise erupted from the inside: laughter and talk with music in the back round. The man ushered them in. Michael and Emery hurried in as the door closed behind them.

"Where are we?" Emery asked as Michael descended down the stairs. She quickly followed not wanting to leave his side at such a strange place.

"It's a bar for Nephilim," Michael told her. "Alcohol doesn't exactly seem to give them a buzz. Many of them drink _abrey_ to get tipsy. It's an angel drink that only appears during the day at nightfall it turns to wine."

"Well, that's classy, Nephilim are day alcoholics," Emery thought aloud.

"Nephilim never get shit faced if that's what you're implying."

"Really?"

"Too much can cause simultaneous combustion."

They got to the bottom of the stairs were people where having a good time. Many of them had beer jugs filled with golden liquid inside. It fizzled and popped like soda. The down stairs looked just like the upstairs with tables and bulls eye boards and a large TV playing last night's game and high lights.

"Stay close," he said pushing her forward once more his hand on her back whispering in her ear which way to go. Half of the men here looked as if they were in jail or just about ready to be shipped out. It made her shiver when one looked in her direction only to have Michael lean into to her closer to indicate she was with him. Emery was not getting a good vibe from this place.

"There," Michael said in her ear. He nodded over a few tables in the back. Emery looked to where he was indicating to. She spotted Chael. He was playing billiards with a beautiful red head. She was a woman made of curves. Her red hair was like velvet and she had big brown doe eyes. She had a deep tan like a girl from the coast. When she smiled, Emery swore a few men gathered to watch her play. Emery's heart hammered against her chest. She didn't know whether to run up and strangle him or turn around and tell Michael she didn't want to do this any more.

Michael came forward shoving Emery behind him. Chael was leaning over the table trying to figure out the next best shot to take. His curvacious friend waited patiently flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. About three more men had lined up which she smiled too.

"Michael?" Chael asked still concentrating on the game at hand. "How did you find me?"  
"Hiding yourself in filth isn't always effective." Michael told him. "We need your help."  
"My help?" Charl asked his voice dripping with mock interest. Chael took the shot and missed and finally looked up at them. He rested his chin on his hands above the cue stick. His deep blue eyes shimmered when they rested on Emery. "Well, hello, there. I've missed you."

Michael ignored him trying to keep his cool. Emery slid under his arm to be fully visible beside him and partly to keep him from landing a few good punches. They needed answers and it wouldn't help if he was unconscious for a few hours. Michael grabbed her hand to prevent her from advancing any further.  
"Oh this must be serious," Chael told his red head companion amused. That just made her chuckle flirtatiously. "What is it, babe? Sick of him already? You ready for a real man?"

Michael tensed up beside her. "You're asking for it Chael, one more slip up and I'll let him beat you to a pulp." Chael rolled his eyes and waited for her to continue. "Do you know anything about my mother?"  
He had been her friend a long time ago. There was a time she didn't mind his company and even enjoyable to talk to, cool even. If he hadn't tried making advances toward her she wondered if they still would have been friends. _No_, she thought, _he tried to kill you. _  
Chael looked interested for a second but it was quickly replaced by fake aloofness. He turned to return to his game with the red head. Emery looked up at Michael a little confused. He shouldered past her to Chael. He flung him around to slam him against the nearest wall. The room quieted down and Nephilim started to stare.  
"What the hell do you know?" Michael snarled holding him by the collar.  
"Please Chael," Emery begged coming forward. "No jokes."  
"Family is sacred, Em, that's no joking matter," Chael said speaking to her directly. Emery flinched at the word 'family' because she knew he was referring to the demons. And it scared her, did that mean Chael was a relative of hers? She certainly hoped not.  
"Michael," Emery said quietly tugging on his arm.  
"No, Em, it could all be a trick," Michael said in a low voice. Chael looked bored in Michael's hold. His red head friend didn't even come forward to help him. She just sat perched on the pool table.  
"I know my limits, Tagas!" Chael sneered. "Family is a touchy subject even to demons. Betrayal to kin is in the deepest part of Hell."  
Michael let him go angrily. Emery yanked him away holding him by the arm the best she could. Cheal smoothed out his shirt. He glared at the on lookers and they continued on with what ever is they were doing but definitely keeping an ear open.  
"Please, let me talk to him," she told Michael.  
"He's only trying to screw us over, Em."  
"You said we would take that chance."  
"I don't want you to get disappointed in the end."  
"Well, aren't are you the perfect boyfriend?" Chael said smirking.  
"Please let me kick his ass!" Michael begged her. He tried to wiggle free from her hold on him. She grasped onto him for dear life. Emery hated his temper when it came to Chael. She quickly slid in front of him preventing him from advancing. Chael chuckled.

"Come," he said gesturing to the front. "Lets speak somewhere private." He headed the way they entered and back up the stairs his red head friend following. Michael and Emery followed. Chael opened the door for them leading them back up to the first level. The bar tender from earlier was polishing the glasses.

"Broke another lock, Tobias," he called out to the man.

"Not again Chael!" He scurried off angrily cursing Chael under his breath. Chael took a stool and took a seat. He gestured for them to sit. Michael pulled down a stool for Emery and one for himself.

"Is she staying?" Emery asked looking at the woman.

"Of course not," Chael said. He looked over to her and she walked off not looking back. Chael looked back them. "Trust no demon."

"Then how can we trust you?" Michael snapped.

"Because Tagas, I'm the only lead you got and I'm feeling generous today."

"Quit it both of you," Emery cut in. She felt a wave of nostalgia as she remembered their detention a year back when she had to cut in to keep them working on cleaning the statues. She wasn't going to get anywhere if they kept on bickering. "Tell me what you know, Chael."

Chael bit his lip trying to figure out how to start. A lit cigar appeared in his hand. He inhaled and let out a ring of smoke. "Your mother is a bitch."

"You know her?"

"Not personally, no. But she's famous for giving birth to you. She runs with Satan's inner circle they call themselves Scath. Some say they hand out punishment others say they cause the bigger catastrophes like war, famine and all that good stuff," he said pointing out the window for emphasis.

"Do you know where to find her?" Emery asked leaning forward interested. Before she didn't believe Chael would be honest with her and now his words sounded truthful. She wanted to believe him, she really did.

"Somewhere in the bloody pits of Hell."

"Whoa, Em, how can we be sure Chael is telling the truth?" Michael interrupted. He glared at Chael with pure hatred in his blue gray eyes. He was not ready to accept Chael's sincerity. Michael knew Chael had a soft spot for Emery for what ever reason that was and this was just another dark lure to bring her into his demon world.

"Don't take my word for it, Tagas," Chael snorted. "Go find her yourself."

Emery looked over at Michael. He didn't look entirely convinced. Emery wanted to believe Chael and maybe even enter Hell to find her for answers. She looked down at her hands on her lap. Did she really want to travel down to Hell? Would that cost her Michael making a decision if he went down there with her? Michael would certainly not let her go alone.

"You know I can't," Michael finally said in a low voice. "And I'm not letting Emery go down there alone or with you."

"Fine," Chael said standing. He let out a long breath with smoke. He put out his cigar in an ash tray. Emery looked up her heart picking up pace. She didn't want him to leave just yet, she still had plenty more questions to ask. He got to the bar and turned to look at them with a smile. "You can always lure her out."


	9. Purgatory

Emery didn't know what Chael meant by luring a demon out. She figured you couldn't just whistle for one and it would coming running. Was she supposed to coax one out? That sounded incredibly hard seeing as they were masters at deception. This was the time she hoped Michael had a plan.

They headed off toward downtown of where ever they were to have a proper breakfast. They sat at a booth. Michael looked at the menu with much more interest then he should have. Emery didn't really care what she was getting, she just randomly selected a turkey melt on the first page. She wanted to know what he was thinking about more.

"What are you thinking about?" It was more a of a plea for him to say something.

He set down his menu to look at her. Michael sighed looking slightly agitated. He was obviously putting more thought into this then she was. She grabbed his hand trying to let him know that he should confide in her. But then it finally hit her, he may know what Chael was talking about.

"I hate that we went to him," Michael said. "I knew he wouldn't make this easy on us."

"Michael, what are you talking about?"

A waitress came by asking if they were ready to order. They nodded and ordered. She jotted it down and hurried off dazzling Michael with a smile on her way. Emery scowled. She never noticed how girls seemed to instantly attract themselves to him. Was she some how invisible in his presence?

"He gave us to options: go down to Hell or lure your mother out," he said. "I don't like either of those options."

"That much I figured out myself," she said leaning forward. "What's so bad about them? Tell me, I want to know."

The waitress came by to drop off their drinks and promised their meals in a few minutes. Michael poked into his drink with his straw totally unaware of the lingering stare. Emery rolled her eyes. _Seriously_, she thought.

"I can't go down to Hell, one bad move and I can become a demon. Not to mention all those demons who might want to kill you. I don't want you going alone." He paused taking a sip from his soda. "If we lure her out, well, that could mean plenty of things."

"How do you lure out a demon?"

"Let's say your mother is a demon of lying. If we can condense that sin to a particular place it's like a giant flare inviting them to come. Demons live off sin. But we don't know what your mother rules over in Hell. I'm afraid it's something dangerous."

"Well, we should at least find out," Emery said. "It doesn't hurt to to find out, right?"

For the first time since they arrived, Michael smiled. He reached over the table for her hand and placed her small hand in his. He stroked her hand with his thumb. A rush of warmth slid up her arm and to the rest of her body. "You're hope is a marvelous thing, Em. It makes you radiant."

"I just want answers," she told him.

The waitress came by again to drop off their plates dropping Emery's in front of her with a loud clatter. She strode away throwing Emery a sour glance. Emery raised an eye brow. She was not going down this road. Not with a girl not much older then her that she would never see in her life again.

"Tell you what," Michael said. "We'll go see Chael again. If I'm right he'll leave around dusk from the bar. I'll make him point us in the right direction. I'd love to actually get to hit him this time."

Emery laughed and lean for a kiss. She felt so grateful to have Michael here with her and looking out for her. She didn't know where she would be without him. And maybe she would let him give Chael a few good punches. He deserved it that's for sure. He kissed her back happily before both of them started eating.

After they walked around the silent town trying to kill time. They found a book store and then a movie theater to hang out for a while but both places seemed vacant. It was like a ghost town. Emery wondered where everybody was. She decided not to bother asking Michael. They couldn't stay outside because a sharp wind made their cheeks pink and their eyes water. They ended up going to a cyber cafe across town.

A few gamers were conversing in a corner and paid no attention to them when they entered. A middle aged woman was sitting up front typing madly on her own laptop. Michael and Emery went to sit on a by the sofa near the back. Michael picked up a magazine to read as Emery rested her head on his shoulder. He set the magazine on his lap turning with one hand and his free one holding Emery's. She yawned widely trying to focus on the pages in front.

"Oh," he said sounding thoroughly shocked. "Man, I'm such an idiot. It's been a long day, do you want to go rest for a while?" He gave her hand a squeeze and raised their hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. Michael rested his head on hers.

She thought about it. Emery woke up this morning in her warm soft bed around five and tried to fall back asleep but she was wide awake. She had stayed in bed for another hour not wanting to get up. It had been a long day so far and it still wasn't over. They didn't know where they would be staying that night but rest did sound good to her.

"No," she said. "After we talk to Chael we'll find some place."

"Okay," he said softly. Michael continued to to flip through the magazine as Emery rested beside him. Her eyes finally shut drifting her back into a dream. At first it was dark as usual before she was in the familiar sound proof beach. Emery found it weird to be back when she knew physically Michael was beside her.

The waves came in steadier, faster, more forceful but still silent, never making a sound. The sand was warm under her bare feet. Emery looked down to see that she was wearing white shorts and a white halter top. She stepped forward wondering what had brought her here this time.

By the water, Emery could make out a figure sitting near the water. She recognized the tall slim figure and the strawberry blonde hair. Emery's heart lifted knowing very well who it was. She ran over. The strawberry blonde she was so used to seeing so long was chopped off now close to his head.

"Gabe," Emery stated sitting beside him.

"Hey, little dude!" he said grinning at her. It shocked Emery how his short hair had changed him. He looked much older and sophisticated like he could demand authority if he snapped his fingers, a leader. But when his grin shown through, Emery knew he was still the laid back hippie from Blackwell. "You doing alright?"

"I think so," she admitted. "What about you?" The last she saw him he was heading back to Blackwell to keep watch over the entrance to Hell she had opened.

"No worries," he said with a shrug. "Ty tells me you're looking for your mom."

"Yeah, I am. Can you help me?"

Gabe picked up white sand in his hand and let it slip through his fingers. Emery couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He had done he same thing when he had asked her to stay back on Earth or leave it behind. He pat the ground and stared out at the waves. She wondered if he was going to ask her to make her choice on another decision she was unaware of.

"I can, little dude," he finally said.

Despite how excited she was to hear this news Emery remained calm and composed. She should have known Gabe would be willing to help. He was much higher in rank then most of the angels she knew. Emery dug her feet into the sand, a new thought emerging her mind.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked.

This time Gabe took no time in answering. "I'm an archangel, little dude," he said. "I have much more influence then all other lesser angels. I am the closest angel to humans, any angel that walks the Earth had to gain permission from me." He paused slightly. "I cannot directly help you so I will send you to fetch my trumpet."

"A trumpet?" Emery asked surprised. It was certainly an odd request and most importantly she was not a a delivery girl. She must have looked confused because Gabe simply smiled.

"Michael knows what I'm talking about," Gabe said. He looked up at the cloudless sky and eased up onto his feet. He reached for her and she took his hand. He helped her onto her feet. "Remember the trumpet, little dude." Gabe disappeared in a blink of an eye then the beach and soon she was surrounded by darkness for a fraction of a second.


	10. The Instrument

Emery woke up to find herself laying in a small bed. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness In reality, she was not in a bed but on a cushioned couch. An arm chair and love seat were not to far off, all three pieces of furniture surrounding a large rug. Emery could hear a fire crackle behind her.

Emery sat up to get a better look. There was a small kitchen in one corner with a wooden table and three chairs. Opposite the kitchen was a cot with Emery's bag resting above. In between the two was a fire place with a bright orange fire. Michael stood like a statue in front of it watching the fire engulf the logs bit by bit.

She swung her feet onto the ground and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his warm body. He twitched in pleasure to finally have her awake. He pulled her forward and gazed at her with a bit of worry.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, you doing okay?" Michael asked.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You looked so peaceful asleep that I didn't have the heart to wake you," he said kissing her forehead. "So I brought to the cabins they rent out in Canada during the winter for hunters." He kept his lips close to her skin propelling little kisses softly. "I went to look for Chael as you slept and he was gone. I'm so sorry, Em."

Naturally, Emery would have been angry and frustrated that Chael had slipped away from them. But after the dream she had talking to Gabe, she didn't feel angry; in fact little bells rang in her head telling her to remember something important.

"Em?" He looked at her side ways his blue eyes deep in the dimly lit room. He tucked away a strand behind her ear before gently stroking her cheek.

She blinked. "Gabe came to me in a dream," Emery finally said looking up at him as his face. "He knows what we're doing and he wants to help."

"What did he say?" Michael asked interested. He led her to the kitchen were a small two burner stove was lit with boiling water and a few loafs of bread already sliced. Emery's stomach growled hungrily at the sight of food and the aroma of cinnamon tea. He handed her a mug and took a seat in front of her.

"He didn't really say much," Emery said. "He just said that he knew what we were doing and wanted to help. He said we have to go find some trumpet."

Michael stirred his tea slowly. "His trumpet?"

"Yeah."

"He knows exactly where it is! Why would he-" Michael said muttering to himself more than Emery. She ate a few slices and sipped on her tea as she waited for him to sort out his thoughts. "Of course!" Michael broke into a grin. "Gabe is a damn genius!"

She cocked her head to one side in question.

"Gabe has this trumpet, a horn, really. And it's a calling for all the archangels. All angels heed its call," he said excitedly. "We find it and we can make a trip into Hell in the opening in Blackwell."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emery said setting down her mug. He was so excited, so ready to jump into action that she almost fell off his joy ride. "I thought you said you didn't want to make the trip into Hell."

"This makes all the difference in the world," he said. "It gives us a way out." She nodded in understanding. They finished eating as he continued to explain the trumpet. It was used to gather the archangels in a time of a need. Sometimes it even worked on all the angels depending on the threat. Gabe was the highest of all angels, according to Michael.

"What about you?" Emery asked with a yawn as she moved over back to the couch. "Were you important in Heaven?" Michael brought over a blanket from the cot and took a seat beside her. He kicked off his shoes and stripped off the leather jacket tossing it aside. He sat beside her, pulled Emery onto him and together laid back down snuggling.

They kissed feeling a wave of comfort wash over them. He kissed her gently making them sweet and innocent, the ones Emery loved the most. She curled up next to him wanting to feel his warmth, his touch, his skin; everything that drove her insane with love. He finally pulled away stealing a few kisses along the way.

"I was an archangel too, like Gabe," Michael said softly. Emery shut her eyes concentrating on his voice. "I lead the war between God and Satan before the Fall ever happened." Emery's eyes opened and she looked up at him. Michael's blank expression told her nothing; if he regretted it or not. She craned her neck and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her. "You should go back to sleep, there's not much else to tell."

She didn't argue. His arms wound around her as she yawned once more. Emery could hear the fire crackling in the back. In no time, she was back asleep listening to the fire. The next day she woke up to clinking sounds coming from the kitchen. She yawned and sat up running her fingers through her bed hair.

"Good morning!" Michael called behind her. He came over with a hot mug of more tea and some crackers. They kissed and he took a seat beside her. He handed her the mug. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she said taking a sip. The hot liquid burned her throat but it felt wonderful. The fire was out so the cabin dropped fifteen degrees over night and Michael had his jacket back on. The sun illuminated the whole place making it look nice.

"I have everything ready so we can just leave whenever you're ready," Michael said as Emery dipped the crackers in her mug. She took another sip before tugging her long brown wavy hair into a high pony tail.

"Where are we going next?" Emery asked. She set her mug down letting it cool off a bit. She sat back in the couch nibbling on crackers. He sat with his arms crossed watching her carefully. When she scooted over to sit by him he smiled wrapping an arm around her.

"I think you'll like it, we're heading to Jamaica," he said.

She looked at him puzzled. Emery did like the idea of being some place warm instead of the cold Canadian weather.

"Gabe spent about one hundred fifty years there doing who knows what," he explained to her. "There's a small church there devoted to three of the archangels. It's a sanctuary when we take human form. I can bet anything he left the trumpet there."

"Fine then let's go," Emery said standing. She grabbed her mug, took one last swig and walked over to the sink. Michael was not far behind. He went to grab her bag from the cot and swung it over his shoulder. He grinned at her eagerness and reached out for her. She took his hand. He lead her back outside into the bitter cold morning.

"May I have this dance?" Michael asked pulling her forward. He picked her up with ease in his strong arm until her feet gently rested above his. In a split second, they were soaring through the sky hurtling up to the clouds. Wind screamed in her ears as she covered her face in his chest. They eventually slowed down and came to a rest.

Emery peeked over his shoulder seeing white wispy vapor much taller the last time. It stretched up their legs. He glided moving her like a puppet, his eyes on her for any sign of motion sickness. Emery kept her brown eyes locked on his.

"You okay?" he asked her as they moved.

"I'm okay," she said with a nod. He continued on for a few more minutes and he stopped. She clutched onto him and Michael let himself drop thousands of feet. Her pony tail rose like a whip flying in all directions. They landed with a soft thud. Emery stumbled off him the motion sickness finally kicking in alongside with a wave of intense heat. He caught her before she fell.

Emery glanced around to see where they had arrived. Warm sand filled her shoes and she stood up straight. They were on the side of the road near a beach. Beautiful blue waves came in and out in a nice rhythm. They were just outside a small town with low buildings. Michael pulled her out of the way just as a truck raced by honking at them angrily. They hurried onto the sidewalk before someone else decided to make them road kill.

Emery took off her sweater and tied it around her middle. The citizens here were dark skinned and spoke a different kind of English. The older men wore dreads and the women had different variations of braids. The kids played on the street kicking a dirty torn soccer ball.

Michael led her down the cracked road as if he knew the place. And he possibly did, she didn't know much about him before they met. He could have been all over the world and back until he finally found her in Blackwell.

"I'm guessing you've been here before?"

"About three hundred years ago," he said bringing her forward so she walked in front of him. "It's been the same for centuries. I can see the church from here." He indicated past her shoulder. He was right. Emery could see the top of a church only a few blocks away. It was the tallest building in the area.

"So what do we do when we find the trumpet?" Emery asked as they crossed the street together. She looked up at the sky to see the morning clouds rolling away.

"We'll have to wait until the evening to move again," he noted looking up at the sky as well.

It gave her a shiver to think about what they were doing. Finding a stupid trumpet in the Caribbean in order to get out of Hell just to find her mother to ask her why she chose to sell out her child. Chael had said even to demons family was sacred. Did her mother not abide to that rule?

Then she thought of her parents back home waiting to hear from her. It had seemed like a dream that she was home yesterday morning. Her bed, her house, her dad, her mom all seemed so far away to her know. She promised she would call them once they left the church they were about to enter. Sarah would be dying from worries by now.

They made another brisk turn at a corner store were some older men sat listening to the radio. They paid no attention to the young couple who walked by. They assumed they were another pair of honeymooners on vacations. Michael came to a stop at the slender building before them.


	11. Holy Places

The church was about three stories high with a bell tower covering most of the third floor. The second floor consisted of a dome. The church was beautifully sculpted out of marble and stone to withstand the harsh hurricanes on the island. Michael and Emery walked up the steps to enter the small church.

Emery walked inside her steps echoing. The ceiling was tall with gleaming colored glass depicting three winged men. About a dozen pews were lined in two pairs along the side. The tainted glass formed different pictures of other angels. At the very front, a basin and a piano stood with a long table covered in a white cloth. Three eleven foot statues stood: one in the middle and one in each corner looking into the pews.

"Wow," Emery muttered in awe.

The statue in the middle had long hair and beard. His robe flowing beneath him a halo hovering over his head. His marble eyes gazed out into the large room before him judging the people inside. The one in the left looked much younger, his hair and beard were much shorter. His perfectly sculpted face practically shown with loyalty. The last angel was in the right the youngest of all three. Unlike the other two, he looked to be the youngest with short curls and no facial hair. His stone eyes had a familiar gleam in them. His robe flowed in an imaginary wind.

"That one is you, isn't it?" Emery asked pointing the curly haired angel. Michael looked over to it his shoulder reaching the statue's knee. He looked up at it his hand running down the smooth marble.

"I can't believe they used me in this image," he chuckled with a nod. Delighted that Emery was right, she hurried forward to the angel in the middle.

"And this is Gabe?"

"It is."

She looked over at the last angel that she had yet to meet. Gabe and Michael looked nothing like their stone selves, the the third angel Raphael must look entirely different as well. Then she looked around searching for a trumpet in this church. Emery never heard of a trumpet of a church choir with s trumpet.

"We should look for Gabe's trumpet," Michael called out to her. She looked around the church pew by pew so she wouldn't miss a thing. Michael disappeared off to the back through a door beside his statue. She gazed around wondering where Gabe could have possibly left a musical instrument. She looked up trying to find a sign of a brass instrument hanging some place.

Michael returned. "There's this old care taker in the back who says he hasn't seen anything but he said we can look around in the storage room. Should we start there?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Emery said with a shrug. She followed him to the back through a narrow hallway into the backroom with a heavy wooden table and two doors. He lead her through the another door leading into a storage room. Michael flicked on the light. They stood in the middle of unwanted junk like a bike, toys and boxes. There was a file cabinet in one corner with boxes piled up high beside it nearly hitting the ceiling.

"We're really going to look through all this?" Emery gaped. "It's going to take all day."

"Well, then let's get started," Michael said walking past her toward the boxes. She looked on the other side of the room. They looked for hours in different boxes. Many of them contained old candles, stands, bibles and different kinds of certificates like baptisms, communions, and marriages. There wasn't any kind of instrument besides a broken tambourine.

"We've been at this for hours," Emery finally said leaning on the wall. Her back ached and every time she closed her eyes crosses flew past her.

"I know it's here," Michael said setting down a box. "Check the one." He nodded over to a small white box perched on top of three cardboard boxes. Emery straightened stretching a bit before reaching over to see what was inside.

As soon as she touched the box a horrible burn surged as if she touched a hot iron. She yelped snatching her hand away her fingers pink and threatening to blister. Michael rushed forward concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I burned myself," she said. Michael took her hand and examined it. His touch hurt her tips. She winced. He grabbed the box to see that it was wet. He brought his moist finger to his face to smell it. He hesitated before touching his own cheek. Emery nearly jumped when he did but nothing seemed to happen to him.

Michael opened the white box and looked inside. He pulled out a clear flask with a clear liquid inside.

"What is it?"she asked him.

"It's holy water," Michael said setting the bottle back in it's box. He took it back with him and peered into one of the boxes pulling out a few band aids. He came over and wrapped her fingers up gently trying not to inflict more pain."Better?"

Emery nodded. "I never knew holy water could hurt me," she said uncomfortably. "I've never been to church before."

"Well I'm glad you haven't," he said kissing her hand. "You would have burned at the stake if they found out holy water burned you. Must be the demonic part of you. Demons burst into flames in holy water."

"They die?"

"They just loose their body momentarily, eternal fire kills demons."

He skillfully took a kiss from her lips causing her to smile. Michael smiled too and pulled one of the bigger boxes toward them so they could continue to look together. Emery was careful not to touch anything liquid. The burning still made her wince.

Michael got to his feet. "I think I know where it is," he said quickly. He helped Emery to her feet before shooting out of the room. Emery sprinted after him to catch up. He was back in the church. A few people had gathered to pray. They didn't move when Emery and Michael shot in.

He stopped dead at the piano running his hands on the keys. They sounded off and wrong like a cat dying. He took a seat on the stool watching it steadily. Emery stood near by watching him.

"It doesn't work," came a voice behind them. Michael turned to see a Jamaican woman carrying her child. "The piano has not worked far beyond any of our time here and our fathers. No one knows what's wrong with it."

"I think I might be able to," Michael told her. She eyed them both as if they were thieves and walked away every so often glancing at them. A few more bowed heads remained but none had looked up.

Michael played a few more terrible notes.

"What are you doing?" Emery asked.

"The trumpet, I'm calling to it," he said trying out a few more. "I'm coaxing it to reveal itself. Gabe hid it well." Michael played a string of bad notes into a even worse melody. Soon one by one, the people began to leave muttering angrily.

"I don't think this is working," Emery said loudly over the bad music.

"Give me a minute."

She waited patiently playing the awful melody and it slowly started to become clearer as if the piano was submerged under water and finally coming up for air. The melody soon became beautiful and Michael did not stop. Emery looked around half hoping that the trumpet would show up from above.

"There!" Michael said nodding over to the statue of Gabe. On his stone robe. An elegant guitar lay on the stone. It looked relatively normal just perched there. Emery hurried over and picked it up. It was warm in her hands and then it began to cool. Michael finished off the song he had played and hurried over.

"A guitar?" Michael asked surprised. "Should have known." He faced palmed with a roll of his eyes. "Come on." He offered her his free hand and she took it. They walked out of the church together. People gazed at them this time around especially the guitar on his shoulder.

"Why are they staring?" Emery whispered.

"The woman at the church must have told them a loony young man playing on a broken piano only to come out with a new guitar," he muttered. Michael looked up in the afternoon sky looking for a cloud. There was a small one not nearly close enough to the island. "We can't leave now, too many people."

"Michael, my parents!" Emery said coming to a stop. He looked at her puzzled. "I need to talk to my parents and tell them I'm okay. They must be worried."

"Right now isn't the place," he urged her. Michael looked around anxiously as if they were being followed. "Once we get to Blackwell I promise you can call them. Come on." He tugged at her gently trying to get her to move.

She let him lead her away far out of town back to the road where they landed. They walked along the beach their shoes in their hands. The guitar and her back pack rested on his shoulder as they walked for hours. Soon enough everything was out of sight and clouds soon began to roll in. Michael stopped and hoisted her onto him with one arm.

"Let's go see Gabe," Michael said. Together they bent their knees and pushed off soaring through the air. Her sweatshirt untied and fell down toward the earth. Neither of them said anything and landed on a thick cloud. Emery almost didn't feel the motion sickness any more. Michael began to glide as easily slightly in a hurry. She just stared into Michael bright blue eyes noticing nothing else but him.

""You doing okay?" he asked her seriously.

"Yeah," she said even though she was not entirely sure. Her stomach did an summer salt solely out of nerves. It finally hit her that it was only one more stop before they descended into Hell to find and confront her mother. She did not want to leave this Earth without talking to her dad and Sarah, especially Sarah.


	12. Rest Stop

Michael and Emery walked right into the campus. Students walked in and out of buildings as it was well out of school hours. Not many kids were outside as the weather was colder in the early October. None of them seemed familiar only a few sophomores and juniors noticed them and waved in acknowledgment.

"I hope Gabe hasn't decided to leave his post," Michael said stopping to take off his jacket and hand it over to a shivering Emery. He set it on her shoulders as they kissed a little. They walked over to the familiar dorm building. She looked around the campus.

Nostalgia hit Emery like a bus. This was the place were they had met over a year ago in front of the dorm building after her first detention sentence. Her favorite tree where she would hang with her friends was still there and three stumps stood near by where they would sit and talk. The lunch room where they had the vital conversations.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Michael muttered in her ear wrapping an arm around her. It tickled her ear and she smiled a little. The warmth of this jacket was wonderful but his body to hers was exactly what she needed.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Lots of good ones." Emery could feel him grin beside her and hold her even tighter to him. Michael kissed her affectionately before they headed into the dorm building. They walked over to his office to see it was empty but the door leading to Gabe's room was lit. They could hear the slight sound of videos games.

They took the hallway and knocked on his room. Michael knocked on the door.

"Walk in or be gone!" they heard Gabe call from the inside. Michael pushed the door open and he stepped inside. Emery followed. Gabe lay on his bed frantically playing a war game. He paused and looked up at them.

"Dudes!" he called out happily getting up to greet them properly. He and Michael shook hands as if they didn't know each other and Gabe hugged Emery tight almost knocking the wind out of her. He set her down with a big goofy grin. "You guys are here awfully quick."

"We found your trumpet, horn, guitar," Michael told him. "What ever the hell it is." He handed it to him. Gabe still grinning took it from him strumming the strings.

"Oh yeah, totally forget I changed it's image when I was down there," he noted. He smiled at it fondly as if it held many memories to him. It slowly began to morph and sink and shift taking on a new form. It grew smaller and smaller until it fit in his hand. A small white whistle was in his hand. "Much better."

"Gabe, when can we get the okay to go into Hell?" Michael asked.

"Not yet, once the whole school is asleep. I can hook you guys up with a room til then," Gabe offered. Emery liked that idea a lot, it would give her a chance to eat, change clothes and rest for a while. If memory serves everyone was to be in bed at ten.

Gabe handed them a key to the room next door to his so they could be kept hidden and blend in until then. Emery let herself drop onto the soft bed beneath her. She never realized how comfortable they were. She yanked out her phone to see she had no missed calls not even a text message. Michael lay beside her as she dialed home.

"Hello?" Sarah asked.

"Mom?"

"Oh 'Ree! Thank goodness. Where are you? How are you? Is Michael with you? Is he okay?"

"Blackwell. Fine. Yes. And yes," Emery said answering all her questions. Michael chuckled wrapping his arms around her. She glared at him as he listened in on the conversation. "We're going to look for my mother."

"Oh," Sarah said her voice faltering a little. "Have you found her?"

"No," Emery said. "We're going into Hell at night fall to find her."

"Hell? Ree, that sounds dangerous. Are you sure you just don't want to come home?" Sarah asked her nerves more evident as she continued to speak.

Emery was tempted to say yes and turn to Michael and beg him to take her home. She was frightened out of her wits to enter Hell. She didn't know how she was going to get out but Michael seemed sure they would. How was she going to be able to find her mother? She never exactly wondered what she looked like or had an image. Was she just supposed to know?

"I need to do this," she finally said as Michael landed gentle kisses on her skin. "I have to. I'm sure Michael won't let anything happen to me." Michael smiled with a nod.

"I'm sure he will," Sarah said. "The boy loves you more than air. Stay safe sweetie."

"I will." Michael shut her phone and st it aside. She couldn't help but giggle as he came over her. Sarah's words must have gone to his head. His eyes were a bright blue now and sparkled like sapphires as he looked down at her. His mouth was pulled back into a smile. He took a kiss from her smiling lips.

"Your mom is very clever," he told her.

"That's what I tell her," Emery said with a shrug. She wrapped her hands around his neck securing him to her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She did the same enjoying his lips on hers. He tugged at her bottom lip prying her lips apart to deepen the kiss. She let him, in return she ran her hands through his hair.

She slipped him out of his jacket. They switched where he was under her and she lay on his chest still kissing him. He shoved a handful of hair that had gotten in her face and her hand rested over his beating heart. It pounded madly like a drum. Emery pulled away but he continued to give her kisses lightly on the lips until she gently kissed him back.

"I'm hungry, let's go eat," she said looking up at him.

"I don't need to eat," he growled. "All I need is you." He planted another kiss.

"Well, I need to take a quick shower then eat so I can take a nap before we leave." She got to her feet and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Fine, you go on ahead and I'll catch up with you later in the caf," he said sitting up grabbing her hand. "I want to talk to Gabe." She swooped down for one last kiss and hurried off to the shower rooms. She passed a few girls walking to their dorms.

It gave her shivers thinking about this place. A friend of hers died nearly a year ago and inhabited one of the dorms just down the hall from where she and Michael were staying. She took a quick shower most just scrubbing away at her long locks. She changed into a new pair of jeans and a long faded gray t-shirt then tied her converse on. Emery ran her hair the best she could trying to comb it.

On her way back to her room, Emery dropped off her bag and put on Michael's jacket. She walked out to the caf as other students walked to it too. Some pointed and stared muttering. She could only imagine what they were saying. The chick who lost her friend and fled right after had returned. She never even new what was the whole cover up story.

Emery found a table in a corner where a few freshmen had left already. She poked at her corn and the reheated chicken on her plate. The food was something she didn't miss. Memories flashed through her head of the times she spent in here for two or more years with Tyler. She took a bite and looked around.

She spotted Michael coming near the front door. A tall perky blonde made a bee line for him the instant he walked in. Emery gripped her fork the plastic making an indentation in her palm. She smiled and batted her eye lashes coyly at him. It took a lot out of Emery to not walk over there and knock her out personally. Michael finally smiled at her apologetically, exchanged a few words and walked past her.

"Did you talk to Gabe?" she asked him easing up on the fork.

"Yeah, I did. I asked him about going into Hell if that would change anything."

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't think I should go but I'm going any way," he said.

"What? Michael, no. What if you make a decision that way? What if this is part of their plan? I don't want you to do this for me," she said alarmed. "I can go all on my own, no problem."

"Em, no-"

"Listen Michael if we take that chance all this would have been for nothing and we might as well go home now to my parents. I don't want to risk something important to you."

"You're important to me!" he protested.

"I can look out for myself. Any danger comes I'll blow that stupid dog whistle and Gabe will come running right?" she reasoned. "I'll be okay, trust me."

"That's not the point," Michael said entwining his fingers in hers. He relaxed a little. "I don't know what you'll find down there. We have no idea what the demons will do to you if you go alone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." He squeezed her hand. "Your dad would kill me if I returned without you."

"I'll be okay."

She squeezed his hand in return. She didn't know what else to say or do to convince him that she would be alright. Somehow deep down she knew it would come down to Emery going down into Hell without Michael.

After she was finished with her dinner, they returned back to the dorm as other kids were. They slipped into the dorm where they would share for only a few more hours. Michael and Emery lay down on the small bed together. She lay on his chest as he rubbed her back. His beating heart made her feel at ease. She knew in no time her eyes would drop leading her into sleep.

They didn't need to speak. The heat of their bodies was much greater sending electrical impulses within each other in a conversation totally their own. Emery began to think about where she would be in just a few hours. What would Hell actually look like? She had read Dante's Inferno and the layers of Hell but she doubted it was like that. Everyone had their own image of what Heaven and Hell looked like. Not Emery, she never really gave much thought and went with the stereotypical images like a white holy place that defined a perfect utopia and Hell as it's counter part with flames every where and dead souls all over the place.

Michael continued to rub her back and gently landed a few kisses at the top of her hair until she finally closed her eyes. He cuddled her closer to him and she smiled already drifting into sleep. Emery tilted her head in search of his lips. Michael leaned forward pressing his lips to hers hard.


	13. Go to Hell

"Em, _aminaroma_, wake up," Michael whispered softly in her ear. She only curled herself into him more entirely comfortable in his arms. He kissed her fore head. "Wake up, love, Gabe stopped by five minutes ago, the coast is clear."

She inhaled deeply, curled and stretched. Emery looked up at him and sat up shaking the bed head as much as possible. She combed through her hair before twisting it into a loose braid over her shoulder. Michael sat up as well. He walked over to the door and picked up a bag that wasn't there before she took a nap. He turned on the light and poured out its contents onto the bed.

A pair of walkie talkies fell out, he took one and clipped it to his pants. Michael then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. The white whistle lay in his palm with a string around in its loop to make it a necklace. She took it and put it around her neck.

"Come on Gabe said he would be waiting for us at the front door," Michael said as she stood. He grabbed the remaining walkie talkie on the bed and pulled Emery toward him. He clipped the walkie to her jeans.

"We can find another way," he began. "We can coax your mother out once we find what kind of demon she is."

"Michael—"

"Fine, fine," he said letting her go. She stood on tip toe and kissed his lips. She hauled him out of the dorm out to the silent hall way. It was well over ten o'clock and everyone was tucked in their dorm rooms.

Gabe was waiting for them near the door with a flashlight. He handed an extra one to Michael. They sneaked out of the building across campus to the sloping land toward the cemetery even in the dark Emery could practically see the opening in the earth. She could feel the radiating power from the trench in the earth. They slid down the slope landing at the bottom. Gabe lit the way over.

The pit was much bigger then she remembered. In width it was about four feet and darkness in depth. Even with the lights shining down no bottom ever appeared. Just rocks and earth and more dirt as if they were ready to swallow her whole.

Emery took a seat on the edge her legs dangling. She looked up at Michael. In her dreams he always dragged her away from this place and here he was now letting her go into Hell. He bent down beside her looking down into the pit nervously.

"We'll be right here waiting for you," Michael told her. "And you blow that whistle in case of an emergency, alright?"

"I will," she said with a nod. He hugged her tight, so tight Emery thought he wasn't going to let her go. But he did and took a kiss from her lips on his way. Michael handed her his flash light as she edged closer into the pit.

"Good luck, little dude," Gabe said.

She gave him a thumbs up before slipping into the darkness. She skid down the dirt hitting her back as she fell. Her feet in front of her searched for somewhere to stop but they didn't find a thing. Emery aimed down the light only to see nothing below her. After a moment she saw a ledge coming up.

She tried to slow down but it was useless. Her feet made contact with it and she stopped falling. The back of Michael's jacket was completely scratched up. She wondered how low she had fallen. Emery looked up only to see more darkness.

"Emery!" Michael called from above faintly.

"I'm okay," she called up.

"What do you see down there?"

"Nothing." It was better than saying darkness. "I'm going to go on." She willed the earth to crumble under her feet and she was falling soon again. She fell deeper and deeper into who knows where. She couldn't make out another little stop for her. She wondered if she went any further she would end up in the center of the world or the other side. Obviously, things didn't work that way, not in the real world.

After continuous falling she found a second much bigger platform to land on. The pit had become much larger like an under the earth cavern, empty and leaky. She stopped. Michael had not called out to her since her first stop. She was probably too far to hear him. The walkie talkie had been silent too.

"Little dude?" came Gabe's voice out of it anyway.

"Gabe!" she said sounding relieved.

"I had to use some of my magical mojo to get some signal," he explained. "We didn't hear from you. Everything cool?"

"Yeah, the thing kind of opened up. I must be miles from the top," she told him looking around shining some light on the dark earth. "It's really creepy."

"Your walkie talkie is fried, dude, we couldn't get you in any channel. You're not on Earth anymore."

Emery looked around the cavern her heart quickening. She ran her hand on the dark earth behind her. It felt like solid ground but she couldn't be too sure. She beamed her light around looking at the underground cave she had landed in. The platform was about ten feet wide before showing a new crack revealing a lower level.

"I couldn't even tell I left," she said back into the walkie talkie.

"You must just now be entering Hell," Gabe replied. "Listen, little dude, you define Hell, it is what you make it, understand? The deeper you go the deeper you confront your own demons."

"I'm going lower."

"Be careful."

Emery walked over to the next ledge only to see a bright gold orb shoot up out of nowhere. Emery gasped and took a step back. It shot past her heading just the way she came. She didn't question it and continued to slide down into the darkness.

Soon she could hear mad whispers echoing off the walls. Emery could not fully understand the whispers they were too deeply blended together. Emery wondered if it were demons who were doing the whispering. And now that she thought of it, she had heard the same whispering in her dreams. As she continued to fall, the voices became clearer.

"She is no daughter of mine." Her father.

"She's a monster." Sarah.

"Demon girl." Yadira during graduation in June.

"I heard she was sent to a 'special' boarding school." One of the kids in her college classes before dropping out. She heard someone say that once as she was picking up her things after class. Emery never put much thought into it until now, it hit her with a pang.

Her heart began to quicken. All her insecurities were playing out loud back to her as if they were all put on a loud speaker for the whole world to hear. But it was only she that could hear it in this fall. Gradually they got worse.

"You have the most amazing eyes! So blue, so deep."

"They're mesmerizing. I could be here for hours."

A flirtatious giggle rumbled in the canyon that Emery continued to fall in. She was hearing a conversation. The other side was being silenced so only she heard the girl talking. Emery could only imagine this being a girl that would flirt with Michael.

"Are you from here?"

Emery blinked back tears. She hated being insecure about Michael. He had proven his love for her a thousand times and never did he give another girl the time of day but her insides died with jealousy every time she thought of another girl in his life. Michael wouldn't do anything to hurt her but here she was feeling hurt mainly because she did not know his responses to whatever the voice was saying.

"You should come by around more often, I work late nights mostly."

Emery bit her lip trying not to let out a sob.

"Just because a goalie protects its' post doesn't mean you can't score?" the voice said in its' most provocative tone. She was dying to know what Michel had told her. The girl was basically serving herself up to him on a silver platter just like that not caring that he had a girlfriend. What had Michael said afterward? Did he go?

"Well, see you later." Her voice was clouded with lust and it only made Emery shout out in anger for her insecurity, for the girl's voice, for frustration. She couldn't take it any more.

"Stop!" she screamed. And just like that, Emery stopped falling.


	14. Hell

"Emery, wake up," came a voice. Emery felt a gentle touch on her arm. "You have to get up. It's not safe, get up."

Emery winced. She could feel someone beside her making sure if she was okay. Her head was throbbing as if someone took a brick and slammed it straight to the back of her head. She wondered how long she had been out of consciousness. Emery opened her eyes. All she could see was a dim light that bounced off the walls and at the corner of her eye she could see a pair of combat boots crouched down beside her.

Emery blinked and sat up grabbing her pounding head. As she settled, it slowly began to fade in. She remembered slamming into something cold like a pavement and totally blacking out. If she was out for minutes or a few days, she could not tell.

She looked up to see Chael staring at her a little concerned. His deep blue eyes were nearly black in the dim light. She was surprised to see him there in front of her.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

His lips twitched in the shape of a smile but the smile never appeared. "Me? What are you doing here?" he snapped suddenly serious on her. "I didn't think you and your boyfriend would take me so damn seriously. Do you know how dangerous this is? You're lucky I found you."

"Lucky?" Emery huffed getting to her feet. "I think you mean disaster." She looked around to see an archway leading out of the cavern with a light at the end of the tunnel. The orange lighting was coming from torches that hung around. Emery could hear a roar of wind outside, where ever that was. She could hear creaks and moans as if they were in a haunted house.

"How did you find me anyway?" Emery asked making sure the walkie talkie was securely attached to the hip of her jeans.

"I was just leaving," he stated. "I'm taking you back, as a matter of fact." He yanked her forward and threw her over his shoulder.

Emery screamed and flailed in his arms like a wild cat. "No!" Her fists landed uselessly on his back with slight thuds but he took no notice. When that didn't work, Emery slammed her elbow into the back of his head. He didn't let go only readjust her in his arms. She was not going to leave until she came what she was looking for. She was so close to just be dragged off before even trying.

"You will die in there!" Chael shouted. Emery was about to twist his ear when he suddenly threw he back onto the stone cold floor. This time she prevented her head from hitting the floor to avoid a concussion. "Don't you get it?" Emery looked up at him. "The first chance any of those demons get they'll kill you. They kill you and they think Michael will join us."

"I'm not leaving!" she yelled hopping up to stand up to him. "I came to find answers about my mother even if I don't want to hear it. I will die trying because I deserve to hear the truth. She at least owes me that. She's the one who brought all this anguish in Michael's life and mine." His eyes flashed dangerously as she defied him. "I will fight you myself if I have to. I've done my part in this whole sick game God and Satan stirred up and I want to know hers."

"I'm coming with you."

Now her eyes flashed angrily at his words. "Don't play the hero with me, Chael."

She steered off toward the tunnel and he followed closely behind then cutting in front of her to lead the way. They walked in the narrow opening he in the lead and Emery closely trailing after him.

Emery was thoroughly annoyed. He had tried to kill her once before why did it matter if she got killed in Hell anyway? Emery was always hesitant to believe there was something good in him even after he had saved her life twice, not without wanting something in return. She may have been part demon but she did not feel connected to him in way shape or form any more. She did once when they first met but things change.

The hall way seemed endless and the light at the end of the tunnel never seemed to have grown or become brighter. The walls dripped casting an echo alongside their footsteps. The roar of the invisible wind never died down. Emery never imagined hell to look like this. She always thought of the giant flames engulfing souls with the devil keeping them there laughing menacingly.

"You don't even like me," Emery at last said. "What are you-"

"Who says I don't like you?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at her with an eye brow raised in true question. "Killing you a year ago wasn't personal, you know?"

"You tried killing me. And you think I wasn't going to take it personally?"

"Hate to break it to you, princess, but I think you're cute and sexy." That made Emery flush. "A pity you picked Michael over me. I'm twice the man he is. Killing you was never part of the plan and honestly, I'm glad I never got around to killing you, it'd be such a waste." She was utterly thankful that he hadn't looked over her shoulder and that it was so dark so he couldn't see how pink she was. She wanted to reach over and pinch him, she was entirely sure if he was complimenting her or insulting her.

Finally the light at the end of the tunnel soon brightened into the hall way. She could hear screams and moans coming from the other side of the brightness. It sent a shiver down her spine to just listen.

"This isn't what I expected Hell to look like," she said changing the subject. She would rather talk about anything even Hell as long as she didn't have to hear his lust for her. She did not want to get distracted and whine up talking about her relationship with Michael especially to Chael. It would only anger her more. "No circles, no bursting consuming fire."

"Hell does not have a true form," Chael told her. "It forms itself based on perception." Emery pondered it over a little. She guessed it made sense with the whole anonymous insecurity greeting when she first arrived. It was scary but it was torture just hearing all her insecurities recited to her out loud.

They finally arrived at the end of the tunnel. It had a great drop with layers leading to different levels down below. The screams were blood curling and horrifying as if someone were being tortured. Emerald green and bright orange fire burned at the very bottom entwining together angrily.

Chael jumped out of the tunnel and he began to glow gold. Emery diverted her eyes knowing something was going to happen. Michael had told her plenty of times to look away. The shimmering faded and she could hear the gentle beat of wings. Slowly, she looked up.

He floated a few feet in front of her. His ink black wings sprouted from his shoulders and looked as shiny as a marble and yet soft like a dark blanket. Chael skin glowed a light gold making him look intimidating and important. His eyes were as blue as the night sky outside, they were mesmerizing. He flew over to the first landing.

She willed a chunk of whatever Hell was made of forward. A long flat stone shot forward offering itself as a skateboard. She hopped on and it flew over in Chael's direction. Emery was surprised at how at ease her earth bending was. It had never been this easy before. She landed in front of him.

This level was full of souls and demons. They mingled together talking and laughing. It was the oddest thing in the world. All the demons had their wings out and glistened like gods as the ghosts hovered a few inches over the ground but acting as alive as ever. Emery swore she could see through their transparent chest that rose and fell as they talked and had a good time.

"What is this place?" Emery asked him.

"It's were Nephilim go after they die," he told her. "Even the mortals who were, uh, involved with angels or demons. It's not exactly torture or it can be depends on the person." He weaved through the crowd, she followed saying close and not making eye contact with anybody. She wondered if they noticed she was the only living thing for miles.

Chael apparently found who he was looking for. It was the gorgeous red head from the Nephilim bar. Her black wings made her look incredibly sensual like a tattoo on a biker's arm. She smiled when she saw Chael. He neared her to mutter something quietly so they wouldn't be over heard. She listened intently and gave a nod. Emery saw her pink lips move in response. Chael thought about it for a second and thanked her.

Cheal shot off in the opposite direction dragging along Emery with him. On normal circumstances she would have yanked herself free but she bet to be safer with him then with other demons. They moved back to the opening.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you want to find your mother or not?"

"I do."

"Then trust me."

He grabbed her hand and together they jumped. Chael held Emery close to him with one arm as his giant black wings extended behind them like a dark veil then soon closed around them like a shield. They hovered for a second before they began to make their descend further into Hell. The screams and moans filled her ears telling her that the further they went down the worse it would get.


	15. Two of a Kind

Chael finally extended his wings slowing their fall and diving into one of the levels. They flew over what looked like a dark alley. Demons, dumpsters and garbage cans lay on either side of the dark red concrete walls. There was no moon to illuminate the alley except the faint glow of demon skin reflecting off of each other.

He flew through the maze of alleys until the cries of the center of Hell faded. She could hear whispers of the demons below. They were so close together they barely had a chance to move. They all gazed up when they flew by. As Emery listened, to try and see what they were saying she soon figured out they were all laughing silently. It made her uncomfortable.

"What are they laughing at?" Emery asked anxiously.

Chael didn't respond.

They landed in a clear patch of alley some ways away. It was the only clear patch of demonless land for miles. He set her down gently before his feet touched the ground. Chael landed and hurried forward leading the way. Emery followed.

Next thing she knew, Emery was flat on her back with a demon above her pinning her down. She shouted more out of surprise then anger and the ground under her began to shake. A garbage can out of no where flew at him hitting him with a bang. The demon looked unbothered by her assault. He raised an arm to strike her but his eyes popped in surprise before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Another arm yanked her to her feet. To her relief it was Chael. Two handfuls of eternal fire appeared in each hand. They crackled and hissed in his hands. They were surrounded by four other demons. Their endlessly black wings circled around them preventing them an escape. They'd have to fight their way out.

Emery balled her fists, a much stronger power pulsing through her veins reaching every inch of her body. She felt as if she could take them all on and win. Emery had never felt this powerful on Earth, ever. She was part demon and being in Hell Emery felt like her abilities surpassed any earth bending. She was willing to try it out.

A demon lunged at her but she moved quickly out of the way under his arm. Chael saw what she did and sent a green flame at the second demon. The third demon tried to tackle her but she slipped out of his hands somehow Emery managed to kick him over to Chael. A flame hit him right on the chest before he disappeared.

Chael grabbed one of the two remaining demons by the scruff of the neck as Emery successfully bound the last demon's hands behind his back. Chael with his free hand opened his hand a green flame attached ready to release it at him. He struggled in Emery's grip but she never loosened. She was stronger then she thought.

"I hope you losers have answers," Chael growled. He glared at the demon in front of him and the other restrained demon Emery was holding. Both had dark features black hair and dark eyes with olive skin. "Look at you, Trout. Hanging around these parts of Hell will convert you to scum." Chael was talking to the shorter haired demon in Emery's grip.

"Shut up, Chael!" the demon named Trout shot back. "What makes you any better than us!" Chael glared at the demon in his hand as if debating whether or not to kill him yet. Fortunately he decided against it.

"Where's Scath?"

Both demons burst into laughter.

"Where's Scath!"

Chael let the green fire jumps off his hand shot straight into the demon pinned to the wall. In the next second Trout was out of Emery's grip and replaced on the wall. Chael had him by the throat his free hand holding the flame to his chest. Chael was so fast he had knocked down Emery by accident. Emery herself could almost feel the cold fire on her skin. She scrambled to her feet as Trout continued on laughing. His laugh gave Emery shivers. It was so cold, she kept her distance.

"I don't know."

"Lies!"

"I don't, man!"

"Don't mess with me, Trout!" The emerald green flame absorbed in Chael's hand making it glow. He pressed his hand to Trout's chest. His eyes bulged, rolled and shut as he choked and gasped for breath. He tried to release himself from Chael's grip. Chael didn't budge.

"Tell me something, Trout!"

Gasps for air.

"I swear I'll kill you!"

Hearing the demon splutter for death made Emery want to look away, it reminded her of the time she almost lost a dear friend to something similar. Leon had made the same horrible noises just before Tyler had saved him. In Trout's case no one was going to save him now.

Trout slowly began to become less frantic. He was dying.

"Tell me!"

"They're with him!" Trout gasped out. Chael quickly removed his hand and Trout fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Chael quickly put himself between Trout and Emery just in case it was a trick. His black wings were trembling. Emery felt herself trembling as well. She had never seen Chael so scary before.

"Talk to me, Trout."

"Scath," he panted. "They're with Him, they're always with Him. It's His inner circle, He trusts them above all." He coughed and spit. "They're near the fire with Him."

"Any security?"

"None."

"You better not be messing with me."

"I'm not a fool."

"You sure look like one," Chael scowled. He motioned for Emery to come a little closer and she did cautiously. As she neared, Emery could hear Trout laughing again. It made her anger flare inside, she wanted to strike him with everything she got but she didn't.

"Scath will hand you a punishment worse than death."

"I'm already in Hell," Chael muttered as a green fire ignited in his palm. It hit Trout right in the back and he disappeared leaving his laugh to echo down the alley. Emery's heart settled back in her chest letting her think clearly.

He had told them where her mother was. She would face the woman that created her to such a fate. Emery would have answers soon enough. She was so nervous, so excited that she almost wanted to throw up.

"You sure you still want to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes, I didn't come here for nothing."

"Look, Scath is feared by all demons. And Lucifer, he's charming but sadistic. I'll take you back to Michael," he offered. Emery wouldn't believe it if she wasn't standing right in front of Chael. He was actually really scared.

"You don't have to come with me," Emery told him. "I can go on my own."

"I'm not leaving you alone in this place," Chael snapped annoyed. A few demons walked by glaring at them. Chael stepped forward warning them to keep on moving. Emery wondered why he was so reluctant to not just leave her here on her own.

"Why are you so all of a sudden interested in my safety?" Emery demanded.

"Because," he shot back. "Believe it or not, I do care about you! I always have and if you don't believe that, tough! If you go, I go. Your little boyfriend would never let me live it down. I wouldn't live it down." He looked down at her his deep blue eyes completely serious.

"They're using you Chael just how they're using me," she told him. "What you think you feel for me isn't real."

"Then what about you and Michael?"

"Michael and I- That is completely different and you know it."

"Do you? If he adores you why isn't he here? Wouldn't he take the chance of picking a side to protect you! To be here with you!" he demanded. "Like I am. I've taken my chances, always."

"That's because I'm not selfish like you are," Emery said desperately. She moved away from him tucking aside a stray hair that loosened itself from her braid. Why was he making this journey so much harder on her then it had to be. She just wanted to get this over with. "I'd rather come here alone then force him to choose! It's not easy for him and I'm not about to add to the pressure. At least I know I have somebody waiting for me after all this is through!"

Chael's gaze on her broke like something she said finally hit him some place fragile. Emery nearly froze at her own cruel words. She had not meant to be so harsh but she had to make him understand somehow. The look of pain that spread over his face made her almost regret saying anything.

It was his own fault for whining her up like that. Chael exasperated her so much.

"Can we just get going?" she asked. Emery did not want to talk about this; he always picked the wrong time to bring up his feelings for her. It was so inconvenient.

Emery's heart sank. She felt so lost without Michael down here. She longed to be in his arms once again, having him not here felt so abnormal as if she were in a parallel universe. Having Chael instead of Michael made her feel uncomfortable and awkward. He must be worried sick about her at this point. And Gabe hadn't checked in, she wondered if he couldn't call in.

"Fine," he muttered ending it there. He didn't look happy but he did not press on the matter. "Let's go." Chael stepped back closer to let him wrap an arm around her hips. His black wings pushed them off the ground in flight above the alley. They flew back toward the center and made their last plunge.


	16. Lucifer's Scath

As they continued to fall, Emery clutched Gabe's whistle in her hand. She didn't know when she would use it. She didn't think of using it before, Chael had done well in protecting her thus far. Emery didn't think about it but Chael had for once done something nice for her.

The multicolored fire below them began to grow bigger and bigger. She could feel the bitter cold green flames and the hot orange flames against her skin, it was an odd combination. If they continued on she would get frost bite or get third degree burns. Emery noticed he wasn't stopping. Her mind began to panic, that fire would kill them both.

"Chael!" she shouted.

"Brace yourself!" he hollered.

His wings came forward around them. Chael's other arm wound around her gripping her to him. The cold became more intense like a below blizzard. Emery swore she could see her breath. The cold was so bad she wanted to scream.

After a moment they shook violently as if they were experiencing turbulence. Emery's teeth practically rattled in her mouth as the shaking became like a hurricane. Chael and Emery crashed, she flew out of his arms skidding off in the distance. She could feel a bad Indian burn along her back and leg.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded an unknown voice.

Emery opened her eyes to see she had landed on a black marble floor. She could see the glare of a fireplaces in the distance as well as hearing the fire crackle. There were no screams or moans from the dead or laughs from demons. She sat up just a few feet away from a long polished granite table. It was carved in Aaric telling of a story, when the Morning Star fell from the Heavens: Lucifer's story.

Chael came forward yanking her to her feet. At the table nobody sat on the leather chairs, they all stood. Six women stood on one side of the table and six men stood on the other. The man at the head of the table was the most beautiful with short dark hair and bright green eyes. He looked to be nearing his thirties a beard growing in. He had powerful dark aura around him making everyone else seem inferior Lucifer. His green eyes burned like eternal fire when he saw intruders in front of him.

The table vanished morphing itself into a throne which Lucifer sat in lazily. His cluster of minions backed off cowering in his wake. There were two fire places on each side of the room, one bursting with green flames and the other orange.

"Speak," Lucifer commanded. "Who are you?" It wasn't angry nor was it a command. He was curious. He eyed them wearily waiting for an answer.

"My Light," Chael said stepping forward. His black wings came close together folding in. "I come with a Nephilim who seeks answers by one of the Scath. One who gave birth to her."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Emery. He scanned her from head to toe trying to figure out who she was and what she wanted. His cold eyes never left her as he seemed to realize who she was. Regardless, he smiled a little. He sat up straight.

"Present yourself, Nephilim," Lucifer told her. "What do you seek?"

Chael offered his hand to her. Emery looked at it and stepped forward all on her own. Her knees felt like Jell-o. She could feel his power radiate near her. His cold darkness reached beneath her skin aiming toward her heart. He waited.

"My name is Emery Matthers," she declared. "I am here to find the woman who gave me life

and easily left me to be your follower, the woman who offered her child up for slaughter. She made me knowing I would influence a fallen angel's choice between Hell and Heaven. The woman who not only affected my life but my loved ones as well, I want to speak with her."

Lucifer laughed gleefully definitely more amused than intimidated by her. He rose to his feet and strode over delighted. Chael eyed Lucifer worried that he would hurt Emery. He was about a few inches taller than her. As he neared, his darkness seemed to wrap around them both paralyzing her. She could not move.

"Well, my little demon, you came a long very nicely. Much prettier than I thought you would be," Lucifer said his hands on her shoulders. "You came all this way to know why we made you." His smile soon faded into a frown. "Aren't you a self righteous little brat?" He looked over at his group of followers, Scath.

Emery wanted to reach for the stupid whistle around her neck and blow it to have the angels get her and take her home. She looked up at Lucifer and he smirked when their eyes met. He let go of her shoulder and Emery could feel her body relax. He walked back to his throne.

"You are brave, demon," he told her. "Very valiant of you to seek me and your mother, come forth, Aria."

A tall slender woman emerged from the crowd to stand beside Lucifer's throne. She looked nothing like Emery. Her long black hair was in a long intricate braid down her back. Her skin was pale and her dark eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets. She looked so thin and frail and had dark dainty bat wings. She looked like what Emery expected a demon to be.

"Manners, Aria."

Aria's dainty wings came forward blocking herself from being seen and quickly snapped behind her. Her physical form had completely changed. Aria opened her eyes revealing beautiful doe hazel eyes. She had Emery's long brown wavy hair. Her pink lips slowly formed into a smile. Her skin was precisely the skin tone as Emery's. She was still slender but held her head high with a new found confidence.

Emery couldn't help scrutinizing her noticing how much they looked alike. She looked like somebody at last. Aria's black wings looked healthier ages younger. She inhaled deeply as if finally awakened.

"Go on," Lucifer said entertained by the scene before him. "Talk to your daughter. Answer her questions."

Aria spoke at last. "You were born to die."

"Why?" Emery asked. Her ears rang madly at her mother's words. It was one thing knowing about it but to have it said across a mother's lips seemed unnatural. No remorse, no regret, totally dry of emotion. "Why would you condemn so many to suffer? Even your own flesh and blood?" It almost seemed useless for asking.

Scath snickered behind Lucifer. The Morning Star himself chuckled a little. Chael behind Emery edged himself a little closer to her. He looked at her pleading to give him the sign to flee. She did not, she waited for an answer.

"It was an honor," Aria said leaning on Lucifer's throne. He wrapped an arm around her running on his fingers on her golden skin. "I reached Scath, all demons strive to land closest to Lucifer. It was an honor to finally bring a balance between Heaven and Hell. Michael will pick a side, ignorant girl."

"You're wrong," Emery said to the whole room. Lucifer looked up at her his green eyes practically shooting at her with eternal fire. Scath began to shift anxiously in their feet. "Michael's choice has been chosen for him. He will not choose."

Lucifer was laughing again as if she had been practicing her stand up on him. He stood and strode over. She could quickly feel his bitter cold seeping into her invading her to prevent her to move. Chael this time put himself between Emery and Lucifer.

_You idiot,_ Emery thought. His hands were behind his back absorbing Lucifer's cold aura into his hands releasing Emery from the restrain. She breathed. Lucifer did not look surprised he only peered at Emery over Chael's shoulder.

"You think you have this all figured out, don't you?" Lucifer asked. "I see pride, hope and love in your eyes. Surely that must be your father's trait." He glanced over his shoulder to look at Aria in her form. "You evaded me plenty of times, little half-demon." Chael tensed in front of Emery and she did the same.

"You walked in here looking for answers and I promise you that you aren't leaving here alive. Michael will make a choice tonight," Lucifer said in a whisper his green eyes glowing.

Chael sent her flying toward the back wall and Lucifer the other knocking down a few of the Scath off their feet like bowling pins. Chael sent a shower of green flames after Scath and Lucifer. She scrambled to her feet not willing to let him fight on his own. She sent chunks of earth taking out Scath members.

Aria had taken back her demon form looking like the rest of the other Scath. She was aiming at her to knock her down, hit her with anything she could. Her anger was much greater than her mother's desire to please Lucifer.

"Emery!" Chael shouted.

She turned and raised her hands to completely stop three balls of green flame. They fizzled to her surprise. Her hands began to feel a powerful burn until green fire erupted in her palms. She sent two spheres of green fire roaring back at two Scath members. It hit them straight in the chest and they disappeared.

Emery felt powerful for the first time in her life. As her mind manipulated the earth around her keeping Lucifer busy, her hands were all on their own continuously producing the eternal fire to keep her safe. She had never been able to before but she wasn't complaining. She was fighting for herself side by side with Chael of all people.

"Put out the fire!" Chael shouted a few feet away from her dodging a few blows from two big burly Scath men. He nearly got hit by the fire.

"What?" She was hoping to get a chance to use the whistle and drag herself and Chael out of the way. Gabe would come to their rescue. How could she stop the fires from here? It seemed impossible to her. A new set of eternal flames raced toward her.

Emery ducked out of the way clutching the whistle around her neck. The flames missed her by centimeters exploding behind her. She blew into it no sound coming out. Lucifer appeared in front of her grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt pulling her up right making her drop the whistle from her lips. He gazed down at her his green eyes full of pure cold hatred.

Three brilliant white lights flashed behind Lucifer nearly blinding Emery. She looked away down at the gleaming black floor. She could see the green and orange fire still burning. His golden throne was still perched at the front. The three bright figures were fading into people.

"Hold on there, pretty boy," came a voice behind Lucifer. "I'm sure God taught you better."

If it weren't for his dark skin, Emery would have thought he was a plain African American mortal jock in college but his brilliant white glow and breath taking white wings gave him away as an angel. He beamed at them before striking out Lucifer straight in the jaw so powerfully thunder rattled Hell.


	17. Devil's Game

His six wings were magnificent giving the room a wonderful new atmosphere as if God's presence was in the room. His glorious light cut through the dark walls. He had short black hair and a deep dark truthful eyes. His creamy skin glowed as he began to battle against Lucifer.

Gabe was finishing off the rest of Scath with Chael's help. Gabe had taken his angel form also with six wings. Emery remembered him having only two giant wings up in Heaven. He moved so quickly and swiftly knocking out every Scath member with ease.

"Emery!" A hand gripped hers. She couldn't help but jump. "Hey, okay, it's me!" Michael crouched down beside her trying to avoid being hit with the mass of green flying every where. He looked utterly relieved to see her alive.

"Michael!" She was relieved to see he had yet to sprout wings like Gabe and the other angel. He had made it here some how with out making a choice. He pulled her in close trying to shield her from the chaos around. She held on to him for dear life. His body, his scent, his voice, his warmth made Emery feel safe at last.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He lead her forward crouched down as a flame soared over their heads."I was beside myself with worry." His blue gray eyes were bright with fear and concern but mostly tears ready to spill at any moment. "I thought I lost you. Remind me never to leave your side again."

Emery nodded not being able to find the right words to say. She had been terrified herself that she would never see him again. But Gabe's whistle had pulled through and she couldn't be more grateful.

"Let's get out of here, huh?" he suggested. She nodded vigorously. The faster she got out of there the better. Michael quickly slipped Emery onto his back before taking off in a black, green and orange haze.

Michael climbed out of Hell as quickly as he could avoiding anything that could slow him down. Emery gripped him fearing that she'd fall off. The higher they went the less powerful she felt as they neared Earth. He wasn't as nearly as fast as Chael but they moved quickly.

"Michael!"

Emery glanced over her shoulder to see a dark mass on their trail with Gabe and the other angel in hot pursuit. They would never be fast enough to escape. She buried her head in his shoulder frightened but Michael continued on not looking back.

This time as she left Hell, Emery could feel the rift shake her up like a horrible earthquake. She felt as if someone cut her down to half her energy. Emery knew she could no longer control or produce eternal fire. She was back to solely earth bending.

They all reached the opening back into Blackwell. The sun was seeping through east side of campus casting long shadows of the building and trees. The whole school was still asleep tucked inside the dorms but soon enough they would be awake. Michael quickly dropped her off on the dew covered grass layered with sand to face Satan himself.

Satan took no physical form on Earth just pure darkness. He was easy to see despite that sun light didn't even want to go near him. All three of them circled the black cloud trying to keep it from moving any where else.

It sank into the ground not knowing what to do, all four of them watched.

"Stand still," Gabe said.

Nobody moved, nobody made a sound.

A hot flash went up Emery's body burning nearly frying all her internal organs. She collapsed on the floor. She trembled horribly sweating insanely her body not being able to cool down. It could have been well over below zero but her body was on fire. Her vision began to dim until all she saw was darkness.

"Emery!" she heard Michael beside her. If he said anything else, she didn't hear it.

"_Look at you_," came Satan's voice inside Emery's head just barely a whisper. His voice sounded as if he were smiling. "_Trying to be someone you are not. You are more like me as each days that goes by_."

Emery shouted clutching her head. The voice was so horrible. She didn't realize how horrible it was down in Hell but here on Earth it sounded as raspy and cold. It was like nails on a chalk board to her. It pierced right through her like a jagged knife.

"_The power._"

Satan dragged out a memory for her to watch. It was the day she had opened Hell unwillingly to attempt and save herself and Michael from Chael's wrath. She saw herself shout and the Earth shook madly making itself in two revealing the entrance to Hell. She was of course fearful but it was the first time she had experienced true power run their course through her veins.

"_The lust_."

The images shimmered away revealing a new memory. She and Michael were in a dorm room making out happily. She was wrapped in Michael's arms. They lay down together slowly. Sunlight warmed the room. She tore herself away from the memory desperately in an attempt to kick Satan out . She would not allow him to use her love for Michael against her.

"That's private!" she shouted.

"_Silly girl, nothing is private to me_."

Her mind flashed to little Emery sitting in a church watching her father and Sarah up in the alter when she was about four years old. It was so distant almost like a dream. She didn't even know she could remember this far. She remembered feeling hurt, betrayed and forgotten. Her father was going to replace her.

It blurred to a new scene. Emery was in a back yard visiting Sarah's family who had flown in from China. She sat alone not talking to her cousins; and her aunts and uncles never paid much attention to her. They were all much too busy talking about her abandonment story.

It shifted to another scene with Emery and Sarah in the airport just before she was sent out to boarding school. Her father had not made it making her feel unimportant and small. She remembered not knowing what to say to Sarah. How was she supposed to say good bye for four years?

The last memory appeared to her. Emery recognized the place immediately she had been there just a few months ago. She sat near pond drawing in her sketch pad. She was worried sick about Michael and their friends. She felt so hopeless, trapped and useless.

* * *

Emery tossed and turned in the grass her eyes wide staring up at the morning sky. Her brown doe eyes were black and milky as if she were in a trance. She moaned in discomfort. Michael held her hand trying to sooth and comfort her. He spoke to her trying to reach her but she was far too gone to listen to him.

"Raphael, where the Hell is Gabe?" Michael demanded. He grabbed a few strands of her hair and moved them aside. She twitched and she screamed once more. "Em, fight him," Michael pleaded with her. "I know you can. I'm right here." He kissed her hand just before Emery sprawled out on her side before falling flat on her back.

"Stop," Emery begged weakly. Tears streamed down her cheeks silently. Michael brushed them away his heart breaking at her words. He wondered what Satan was showing her. Michael was cursing himself over and over again for not being able to help her. "Please stop." She cringed and let out another blood curling scream. She continued to cry.

"Michael!"

Michael's head snapped up at the sound of his name. Gabe had returned with Sarah at his side. She was still in pajamas and a robe, her black hair was unkept meaning she had not changed. Her pink slippers were dirty from having them for so many years. Her dark eyes widened when she saw Emery on the grass.

Sarah sprinted forward alarmed. She dropped very close to her grabbing her daughter's cold hand and pressed it to her cheek. Her eyes gleamed with tears. Sarah smoothed out Emery's hair whispering in her native language. She crawled behind her setting Emery's head on her lap rubbing her head like when she was a child having a bad dream.

* * *

"_Do you believe now_?" Satan asked her. "_You are more like me then you will ever want to admit_." He sounded proud as if he were claiming her as his own.

"No!" she shouted.

"_Michael is making his choice as we speak in order to save you._"

"Liar!"

He laughed loud and whole heartedly.

Emery wanted to die. She had to believe that Michael wasn't, he promised he wouldn't. He had told her time and time again that he had picked her over anything else. She didn't want to believe Satan but he sounded so sure of himself.

Behind his laughter, she could head something else, something familiar. It was humming of a lullaby. A tune she had heard as a young child that always soothed her. Emery held onto it trying to remember how it went. She couldn't seem to remember, it was so foggy and distorted but it came through just enough for her to hold onto it. She forced good memories in and they slowly became clearer and cleaner.

Little Emery was back in the church watching her parents stand in front of the alter. Sarah looked over at her under her veil and waved her over. A rush of appreciation for her step mother washed over her. She hopped off the pew and raced into Sarah's arms. Sarah had carried her throughout the entire ceremony until the last I do.

At Sarah's family reunion, the door had opened her Chinese grandparents walking through, all her cousins where much older than she was making her the baby of the family. She raced over to go sit on her _yeye's_ lap excited to tell him about first grade. _Yeye_ pulled out a small candy and a pink and white fan just for her just as he always did.

Sarah and Emery stood at the airport. She was leaving for Blackwell. Neither mother nor daughter knew how to say good bye. Both cried miserably for a few minutes before Emery wandered off to her terminal alone. She had run into her dad as he was returning from his business trip. It was the first time Emery saw him cry.

As she sat near the pond, Pearl flew over excitedly then composed herself before telling Emery that she had visitor. It was a shock at the moment that she could have someone come see her only to find out it was Michael. She ran into his arms smiling as he picked her up in the air.

Happier memories continued to play, ones that made her happy to be alive, most importantly happy to be human and in love.

Aubrey, Emery and Tyler shopping in Seattle trying on shoes in a department store. Tyler was mimicking fancy old ladies stumbling on her way knocking down a shelf of sun glasses then cursing loudly. Aubrey was laughing hysterically. Emery was trying not to laugh as hard afraid that they would get kicked out.

Phil and Irma playfully arguing who was much cuter until it literally became a shouting match in the cabana in the Nephilim school. The quarrel was won by Irma smacking Phil across the face with a waffle. It was quiet for a moment before Phil and Emery started laughing both pounding the table.

Leon and Emery were out in the football field training with hand to hand combat. She had never been very good on account that she made chunks of earth accidentally fly. Leon fortunately was lucky enough to be faster and catch them. He caught one and took off down the field dodging left and right. He made it to the other side and cried out, "Touch down!"

Michael and Gabe sitting in front of the dorm building discussing music. Michael, Evander and Emery talking about their latest parties held up in the dorms. Pearl and Emery talking about previous boyfriends.

"Have them," Emery told Satan. "Have them all, the good and the bad."

She tugged out one more memory for him to see, one she hoped would defeat him once and for all. If he wanted to fight, she wasn't going down so easily. She could hear the memory before she could see it. She heard birds chirping and herself giggling.

She and Michael were on her trampoline well before any of this has started. She had been happy and just narrowly escaped her previous adventure. Michael laced his fingers into hers his blue eyes sparkling with love that made Emery feel loved, safe and whole.

He leaned in kissing Emery long and deep. She returned it one hand cupping his cheek keeping him close to her. They could never use words to express emotions much something as strong as love.

"I could love you forever," he told her. "And ever." He kissed her again. "And ever." Another. "And for the rest of time."

Emery pushed herself to reach his lips until they met again. Michael pulled her on him. He lay with a hand behind his head and another tightly around her binding her to him. They continued for a while. Emery finally pulled away and Michael looked at her.

"I'll love you more."

He chuckled almost as if to take her up on that challenge and they continued.

Emery screamed as she felt as if her insides were being dragged out of her with a jagged knife. Her lungs were being filled with crisp air, they were as sensitive as paper. The first couple breaths hurt but she adjusted quickly. Her head felt like lead. Emery's body wasn't burning up any more, she could feel the cold once again. She looked up at the blue morning sky.

" 'Ree!"

"Sarah?" Emery asked. She blinked. Michael sat to her right. His lips turned into a perfect smile when she spotted him. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Emery felt herself smile as a warm jolt spread through her body bringing her fully back to life. He pulled away.

"We were so worried," Michael told her. He looked exhausted and defeated. It had taken a toll on him; regardless he smiled from ear to ear. "Sarah was amazing. She really pulled through."

Emery finally noticed that her head wasn't on the ground it was in someone's lap. Emery glanced over to see Sarah was still rubbing her head softly tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Emery sat up to fast making her dizzy but she didn't care. They hugged.

"Mom, I was-"

"No, _tenshi_, don't speak. I know."


	18. The Catch

"I hate to break the love fest but I think it's safest we get out of here," the angel named Raphael said coming forward.

Gabe nodded behind him in agreement. "There's gonna be a lot of questions that I can't give answers to. Go."

Michael helped Emery and Sarah to their feet. She was caked in mud and her hair was a tragic mess. Emery nearly lost her balance as she tried to walk but Michael caught her as Raphael offered to take Sarah back home. Sarah refused.

"No!" she snapped. "Not without 'Ree."

"Mom, I'm okay."

"Quickly," Gabe cut in looking up the slope nervously. "It's about to be seven thirty." Emery wiggled out of Michael's arms to prove she was truly alright. Her legs felt wobbly but she didn't fall. Michael's hands hovered near her waist just in case. She shook off some dry dirt from her jeans.

"I'll just clean up and I'll be home in no time," she promised Sarah. Michael added in a reassuring smile.

"An hour," Sarah said wagging her finger at them. "I want you home in an hour, understand? Your father must be going nuts right about now." She walked over to Raphael. Sarah gave Emery one last 'I mean it look' before shimmering away with him.

Gabe, Michael and Emery made it back up to the dorms just before students started coming out wondering what had happened. Emery sneaked into the bathroom to wash off unnoticed. All the girls were too busy gossiping about last night's screams. She tried not to blush.

Emery sighed under the warm water. The journey into Hell was a complete disaster. She never knew what became of Chael. He had done all he could to protect her. And Satan. Did he escape her body to return to Hell? Was his inner circle really truly dead? And her mother.

She closed her eyes. _No_, she thought, _she is not my mother_. Emery would never call that woman mother again. Sarah was her mother she had proven that countless times including today. She opened her eyes to see the last of the dirty water go down the drain.

When she got back to the dorm, it was empty Michael wasn't inside. Her white bag had one last set of clothes to her relief. She stepped into her jeans and yanked a black, gray and white tie dye shirt on. Her sneakers stood near the door washed and dried. She grabbed them and took a seat on her bed to put on a fresh new pair of socks.

Emery checked the time to see she had about forty minutes before heading home. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emery called.

Michael stepped inside fully changed too. He wore jeans and a deep green long sleeve shirt. He held two new sweaters in one hand and a breakfast tray in the other. He came forward setting the breakfast tray beside her and tossed the sweaters aside.

"How are you doing?" Michael asked her. He bent down to tie her shoes for her. She took a sip of milk and grabbed a toasted beagle to munch on.

"I'm doing okay," she said. "Exhausted but okay. You?"

He looked up at her. "Relieved. I thought I was going to lose you, Em.I can't live like this with Heaven and Hell trying to tare you away from me. I want to end this."

"I do too."

"I'm serious after I drop you off at home I'm going up to Heaven to tell them." Michael finished tying her shoes. Emery stopped eating; she could barely swallow the last bit stuck in her throat.

"What are you going to say?" she asked. She grabbed his hands. Still crouched down, he looked at the floor for a second then back up at her.

"That I pick you, no matter the consequences."

"I want to go."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Emery!"

"Michael!" Emery got to her feet and put on one of the zip up sweaters he had brought in. She pulled him to his feet. "You really think I'm going to let you face Heaven alone?" She gazed up at him wanting him to cave. "I went to Hell and back, Heaven should be no problem. Come on, Michael. I want to be there with you!"

That seemed to do the trick. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around him. He lightly tilted her head back with his hands making her eyes lock on his. He sighed exasperated but a smile was slowly forming on his lips.

He stole a kiss from her.

"Let's go."

Together they climbed the sky, facing the sun warm and greeting. She stood on his feet as he continued to climb higher and higher in the sky until the sunlight seemed endless. The clouds became thicker and thicker until they looked like white marble. They landed in a beautiful field. The two pillars from her dream stood as tall, thick and proud as ever, near the pillars stood much shorter columns with white stone placs in Nadiac.

"Michael!" boomed a voice out of nowhere. It made Emery jump as well as the angels that strolled by. He stepped over in front of Emery protectively. "You have set foot in my kingdom." The angels gathered around in mass white wings everywhere. Michael and Emery moved their way up to the front toward the pillars

"I have stepped in two kingdoms today," Michael corrected. "All for the same purpose."

"Come forth."

He took a few steps away from Emery. He began to glow a blissful light that she had seen plenty of times before. Emery covered her eyes as he began to take his divine form. Once it ended she looked. Michael only had two enormous fluffy white wings. His skin glistened in pure divine light. His eyes were no longer the mix of blue and grey but solely grey like storm clouds. With an effortless flap he was in the air in front of the pillars.

"You know why you were sent to exile?"

"I do."

"Have you made a choice?"

"I have. I give up my place beside Your throne."

Mutters and whispers flew behind Emery including a gentle flatter of nervous wings. Her heart rate began to increase. He was telling God that he was quitting but she didn't know exactly knew what that meant. Emery half expected a lightning bolt to strike him down.

"Michael-"

"You and Lucifer bound me to a woman, to love her in order for me pick between the two of you," Michael began. "You provided the love and He the being. But I cannot choose for you and He have chosen for me. You have sealed my fate before I even met the being I was hopelessly in love for."

There was a long silence. Emery looked down at her feet. Despite God not having a physical form she could feel his or her eyes on her. She felt as if everyone behind was trying to get a good look at her. They were trying to see what this whole fuss was about. Was she really worth all this trouble?

Emery heard Michael land. She looked up. He reached out to Emery. She grabbed his hand and he tugged her closer over toward him.

"You, Lord, made me love," Michael said up to the mystical being beyond the pillars. "A love so pure and beautiful you forged it yourself. I never had a choice except to love. She is who I pick and she picks me."

Emery imagined getting blasted into tiny little pieces.

"I cannot make you mortal."

"That was never my intention, my Lord."

There was a new terrible silence. Emery's heart thumped so loud she wondered if everyone else was listening to it. "If you do not wish to be with me or Lucifer I must assign you to something suited for your choice for I am creator of all beings. You will be replaced"

"I am sure Uriel could take my place."

"Very well. Uriel."

An angel with four wings flew up in a heartbeat. He began to shimmer. Emery looked away once more. This shimmer was brief because when Emery looked back up to him he had two more wings coming out of his back. Uriel had six wings in total just like Raphael and Gabe.

"We will find a place for you."

"Yes, Lord."

The angels behind them began to scatter completely uninterested. Emery thought they were going to be blown up thinking God was playing a joke on them. Michael finally turned to face her. He broke into a grin and lifted in the air spinning her once his large white wings expanding.

"Are we in the clear?" she asked anxiously as he set her down on her feet. He kissed her happily not caring that angels walked by gagging. She felt electricity ride her blood as it usually did except it felt stronger.

"Just about," Michael said grinning. He kissed her hand obviously still excited with his conversation with God. Emery still felt a little hesitant to believe they were off the hook. He noticed her uneasiness and his eyes widened. "Your mom!"

"The hour!"

Michael swept her off her feet and dove straight out of Heaven. She clutched onto him as they hurtled toward Earth. They were going so fast they didn't have a chance to even feel the shift between Earth and Heaven. She could hear the flap of his wings trying to fly faster.

"Your mom is going to be pissed!"

"I thought you lost your wings!" she shouted.

"My archangel wings yes," he explained over the roar of the fierce wind. "I was left with these little things! Get ready for the drop." His wings thrust forward protectively and they both fell. Emery screamed into his chest.

Michael came to a halt and they were on her drive way. She inhaled the cool autumn air. He set her down gently as his wing melted and retracted into his body with a light crunch. Her whole street was asleep. All the cars were parked in the drive ways none of her neighbors had begun their day. They hurried over to her front door. Emery was ready for a good long rest.

"Remind me next time you go to Heaven I never come with," she told him grabbing the door handle.

"The drop was that scary?"

"It was scarier than any roller coaster I have ever been on."

Michael laughed and leaned in to kiss her once more. She kissed him back trying to pull him into the house with her. She didn't want him to leave quite yet. He pinned her to the door willing to stay a minute longer in her embrace. He pulled away little hovering over her lips and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow."


	19. Epilogue

Emery tugged a red cooler down the grass heavy with ice, water bottles and sodas. The bright sun gleamed down on her making her sweat and eventually her palms became sweaty and making it even harder to drag along.

"Put your back into it!" ordered a familiar voice behind her. Tyler rushed forward and heaved the other side. They strolled on over to giant ninety foot, five lane slide. A large stack of potato sacks half as tall as Emery sat at the very bottom just waiting to be taken.

"Ty, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Emery began. They dropped the cooler near the sacks. Emery readjusted her leather pouch where she would collect the money. Tyler cocked her head to one side looking interested.

Just then people started walking the grounds. Tyler looked delighted. "Gotta go to my post!" She dashed off opposite the crowd. Emery sat on the cooler defeated. She had been meaning to talk to Tyler all day but both were far too busy putting up the fair together. She wanted to bail out of the kissing booth.

It was summer once again and Tyler had been released from her punishment up in Heaven on account for good behavior. "You don't think I let you go it alone down in Hell, did you?" Tyler said happily. She had watched over them silently putting in her two cents as always. Once she was free to roam the Earth, Tyler had approached Emery with the idea of a fundraiser for the Nephilim school.

It had been a brilliant idea. They spent weeks planning. Leon and Pearl were quick to agree to their mother's plan. Bringing in money to the school was always an excellent idea to them. If Tyler was trying to win points with her children it was definitely working. So Emery, Evander, Michael and Tyler had left Delaware for New York. And today was opening day.

All the school pitched in. Most of the Nephilim kids were running the games, concessions, or tents with fun tricks for their audience like face paint, washable tattoos and so on. Tyler thought of all the games with fabulous prizes ranging from giant stuffed animals to twenty dollar bills.

Leon was in charge of the spinning platform of the Tilt-A-Whirl; Pearl managed the carousel mainly run by young kids and their parents; Evander sat at the bottom of the Drop Tower watching people scream gleefully down; to Tyler's pleasure she ran the bumper cars having her fun with kids who lined up often turning them against each other; Phil buckled down kids on the giant Octopus that spun; Irma was nearly hypnotized by just watching the bunch of people on the pendulum ride go back and forth; Gabe sat leisurely as people of all shapes and sizes enjoyed the Ferris wheel; Raphael watched riders shout out in surprise as the boom rotated them in their free flipping cars on the Zipper; at the end of the fun house people stumbled out laughing to be greeted by Michael; and finally Emery was in charge of the big slide.

She had families who paid a dollar to take a sack, climb the stairs and ride it all the way down. They'd come back again just before they were about to leave for another run and sometimes to buy a drink from her. Emery would soon leave her post for the kissing booth. Tyler had volunteered her to hold down the last half hour. She was not thrilled about kissing any guy that wasn't Michael.

Around eight thirty a Nephilim girl walked over telling her it was her turn. She handed her the pouch which was bursting with bills and a few fives. She made her way across the fair grounds. Everybody was having a good time playing games and eating popcorn. Pearl and Leon would be so happy with the money they would gather. Gabe had talked to a few buddies of his to letting them borrow the rides, no charge.

As she walked, someone shouldered her hard. Emery rubbed her shoulder looking around for the culprit. Her eyes met deep blue eyes staring at her. He looked like Chael but Emery could not be too sure. She hadn't seen since their trip to Hell last fall. She waved it off dismissively. _Nah_, she thought and continued walking.

She found a frilly pink and white booth with a jar stacked on top spilling over with quarters and bills. Pearl sat behind it telling a man she was no longer in service which only made Emery grin. Pearl looked relieved when she saw Emery. The man walked away uninterested in kissing Emery.

"Any luck?" Emery asked hopping onto the stool.

"I think I kissed well over twenty guys."

"Did you like any of them?"

"No." Her ears turned a light shade of pink. Emery laughed shaking her head. Pearl scurried off making Emery shut up real quick. She was alone at the kissing booth. That was scarier then fighting any demon.

She kissed about eight guys or so. Emery panicked when they tried to French her. She just pulled away and offered them a good night. When they came back for more she had to ask them to move on, they already had their turn. The cheesy pick up lines only made her bite her from preventing her from laughing before leaning in and kissing them briefly.

She had about six minutes left before she was free to leave the kissing booth. It had been the longest half hour of her life. Emery was itching to go to their hotel and scrub her mouth clean from all the foul moths she unfortunately had the displeasure of kissing. She had rinsed out her mouth twice with a water bottle.

"Looks like I get my kiss after all."

Emery snapped her head up to see Chael. He slammed a fifty dollar bill on the booth and wiggled his eye brows at her in mock. She huffed. She didn't know whether or not to slap him for his remark or, hug him for being alive.

"Or not."

His eyes flashed playfully. "You kissed a couple good morons, what's one more?" he demanded. "I saved your life remember?"

"You're blackmailing me?" Emery shot back. She was so angry she could have punched him. He had been the stranger that shouldered her. She wondered what he was doing here in the first place besides getting on her last nerve.

"I'll throw in another fifty," Chael suggested sliding another bill in her direction. "Come on before Tagas sees!"

"You're crazy."

"Chael, your lips even pucker in her direction I will personally make sure you never sire in her life time." Michael shoved him out of the booth. Chael only laughed blowing her a kiss followed by a wink. He ducked into the crowd. He left his hundred dollars in front of Emery. She was so relieved that Michael had appeared when he did.

"He loves to whine me up," Michael said still a little annoyed. Emery smiled. She thought he was awfully cute when he was all wound up.

Michael was no longer Fallen, he was his own race. God had made him a daimon, her own personal guide. To who or what she did not know. He was to accompany her throughout her entire mortal life and then on after moving through life together at each stage. Michael still bore his wings when they weren't in public and had a much fainter glow if you looked hard enough. He retained his immortal abilities like speed, strength and tracing her location at a blink of an eye.

"You almost done here?" he asked. "I hate that those sleeze balls even touched you."

"You know you're cute," Emery noted. "When you're all wound up like this."

"I decked those guys too."

"You didn't!"

"I did," Michael joked his smile returning to his lips. "Or at least I would have if only Evander let me go."

Emery laughed. "Well I have two more minutes."

"Well we shouldn't let them go to waste." Michael fished around in his pocket pulling out his wallet. He peered inside and pulled out five bills, all of them hundreds. "What will this get me?" he asked trying to muster as much seriousness in his voice as he could. He showed her his empty wallet. "It's all I have."

Emery scoffed trying to act offended. "I'm worth five hundred bucks?"

"You're priceless, angel."

Emery liked that answer better. She stuffed the money in the jar laughing. Emery hopped off the stool and walked around the booth. She stood on tip toe and rewarded him with a kiss. Michael wrapped his arms around her furthering the kiss. Emery pulled away briefly but Michael was not done. He kissed her long and hard until he was pleased.

The jar was yanked off the table. Tyler ran away laughing. She caught up with Evander showing him their winnings singing, "I told you so!" Evander wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him as they walked away.

Michael and Emery both chuckled. She looked at him giving him one last kiss. Michael smiled. She tugged him along wanting to finally enjoy the fair with its rides and games. He draped his arm around her shoulders letting her guide him across the grounds. Together they walked to the Ferris Wheel that lay ahead.

* * *

A/N: Helllooo Fanfic universe. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading Heartless as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is the last part of Emery's and Michael's story. Please please please give me feed back via PM or reviews it helps me grow as a writer and Id really appreciate it. :)

Seeing as school starts in a week, I will hold back on uploading anything until most likely winter vacation :/ From now til then Im going to be writing new material. Not sure what yet though so be on the look out!

Sending good vibes to all!

Heights93


End file.
